


Oneshots Princesa...

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [8]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios oneshots posteriores a la serie "Princesa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillada...

**Author's Note:**

> Estos oneshots son posteriores a las temporadas de la serie "Princesa...", con lo cual es recomendable no leerlos antes de terminar de leer las temporadas.
> 
> Bueno, pues aquí va el primer One Shot. No van a ir en orden cronológico y al principio de cada capítulo diré cuándo sucede. 
> 
> Este OS ocurre cuando Tom tiene 42 años, Bill 40, Sara 15 y Erick 13.

**Tom:** Estábamos solos una tarde en casa y estaban echando una peli coñazo. Me aburría mogollón y me estaba quedando dormido en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Vi a Tom aburrido y se me ocurrió una idea... Subí al cuarto y me vestí de policía. Luego, mandé un mensaje a Tom para que subiera.

 **Tom:** Subí al cuarto y abrí la puerta. Vi a Bill apuntándome con una pistola vestido de policía. Levanté las manos.

 **Bill:** A la cama, Trümper. Y como te resistas, tendremos muchos problemas. -dije "serio" y me hizo caso. Le esposé a cabecero y le quité los pantalones.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué se me acusa? -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** De estar demasiado aburrido esta tarde. -repliqué empezando a tocarle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Entonces soy... Culpable -gemí- Pero no nos saltemos el interrogatorio... Tal vez lleve drogas...

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Y pretendes que las busque, o qué? -le mordí el culo.

 **Tom:** Ah, no sé. Tú eres el madero. Tú sabrás qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues busquemos. A ver... -le metí dos dedos de golpe. Tom gimió de gusto.- Hum... No. Creo que no hay nada por aquí... -saqué los dedos lentamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Está seguro? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Los metí con un tercero, jugueteando con el interior.- Me da que no... Creo que hoy va a irse a casa sin condena, Trümper. -a ver qué decía.

 **Tom:** Tengo mucho que confesar, si me interrogas... -le dije con mirada de vicio.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -pasé la porra por toda su excitación- Pues cuéntame... Quiero saberlo todo sobre tu marido. Es esencial encontrarle.

 **Tom:** Jamás le delataré, aunque me torture.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviendo los dedos en su interior.- Si no dice nada... Le dejaré todo el día ahí -aseguré.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- No...

 **Bill:** Pues hable, Trümper... -rocé su próstata con mis dedos y gritó. Empezó a chorrear.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos con fuerza gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Vamos... Hable. -le saqué los dedos. No quería que se corriese aún.

 **Tom:** Aaah... N-no...

 **Bill:** Me incliné y le lamí la polla.- Confiese, vamos.

 **Tom:** Es inocente... -dije sin poder hilar varios pensamientos.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero necesitamos la información...

 **Tom:** No... Hablaré -me dio con la porra.

 **Bill:** Hable. O se queda sin polvo y esposado a la cama.

 **Tom:** De repente, me vi boca abajo en la cama esposado con los dedos en mi culo- Aaaah -no me enteraba ya de nada. Entre los dedos en mi culo y los porrazos- ¡Fóllame! -grité.

 **Bill:** No pude aguantarme más y le penetré de golpe, sin dejar de darle con la porra.- ¡Oh, joder...!

 **Tom:** Me hizo ponerme a cuatro patas y empecé a gritar como un bruto. Bill hacía lo mismo. De repente, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de par en par y vi a mis dos hijos de quince y trece años con cara de horror. Bill nos tapó de inmediato.

 **Bill:** Le desaté y rompí la penetración corriendo.- Niños... -no sabía qué decirles. Joder... Su cara de espanto era un poema.

 **Tom:** Ya desatado, me vestí debajo de las sábanas. Bajé tras ellos, que se habían bajado corriendo- Chicos... Pensábamos que estábamos solos... -intenté justificarme. Bill llegó detrás (sin traje de policía).

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no habéis llamado? -pregunté con voz suave. No quería que pensaran que les regañaba ni nada.

 **Tom:** No sabíamos que... -dijo Sara muy roja.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues... -me puse rojo yo también.- No pasa nada, pero a otra vez... Llamad primero, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asintieron espantados y corrieron a su cuarto. Me dejé caer en el sofá y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme yo también. Aunque hubiera sido incómodo, había sido muy gracioso.

 **Tom:** Qué cara de horror tenían -dije muerto de risa calmándome- Creo que voy a meter la cabeza en el horno.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña... Además, Sara ya no es virgen. Me ha contado Georg que les pilló.

 **Tom:** No pierden el tiempo, no... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Ya ves... Al menos lo hacen en una casa....

 **Tom:** No lances las campanas al vuelo, que los Gs y yo a esa edad éramos más putos que las gallinas.

 **Bill:** Vosotros... Pero no creo que Sara se deje follar en un callejón.

 **Tom:** ¿Y en el baño de algún bar al irse de fiesta? ¿Y en el cine? ¿No te suena eso de nada? -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Cállate... -dije muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Además, llevan sólo cuatro meses. No descartes que no fueran vírgenes al empezar a salir.

 **Bill:** Jacob no. Le dijo a Gus que no quería ser un torpe cuando follase con Sara.

 **Tom:** Yo en la universidad he oído algún rumor de Sara, pero todos se callan cuando me acerco y no he concretado. Pero ya te contaré.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No es necesario.

 **Tom:** Pero yo me quiero enterar... -se rió- En serio. No sé cómo mirarles a la cara.

 **Bill:** No sé... Supongo que cuando bajen luego, ellos lo sabrán.

 **Tom:** Pasamos la tarde tranquilos. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar bajaron sin mirarnos. Muertos de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** No os avergoncéis... -dije mientras hacía la cena.- Ha pasado y ya. Otra vez, tendremos todos más cuidado.

 **Tom:** A mi la verdad que me estaban entrando unas ganas de vacilarles...- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -dijo Erick.

-Salchichas -respondí yo aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Eso es. Con mayonesa casera.

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre -dijo Sara.

-Ni yo -dijo Erick espantado.

 **Bill:** Me despollé.- Era coña... Lo de la mayonesa al menos.

 **Tom:** No tiene gracia. 

-Sí que la tiene -dije yo.

-Sara, sé que no eres virgen. No sé de qué te asustas. Y tú, ya follarás, ya -Sara quería meter la cabeza debajo del horno.

 **Bill:** Me despollé.- Venga, dejemos ya el tema. -dije medio riéndome y me senté en las piernas de Tom a cenar.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar. Llegaron Anna y Patrick tan tranquilos y se sentaron en la mesa.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué tenéis esa cara? -preguntó Anna cuando se dio cuenta.

-Porque hemos pillado a Bill y Tot jugando... -respondió Sara muy roja.

-¿Ya? Joder, tardabais mucho en pillarles. -se quedaron a cuadros

 **Tom:** Son como conejos. Me sorprende que hayáis tardado tantos años -añadió Patrick tan tranquilo.

 **Bill:** ¿Vosotros les habéis pillado muchas veces? -más de las que podemos contar.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté el comentario acerca de lo de participar ellos y seguí cenando- Bueno, dejad de hablar de nuestra vida sexual.

 **Bill:** Eso. Ya vale. 

-¿Por qué? Es muy interesante... ¿Les habéis dicho a los niños que los únicos sitios en los que no habéis follado son sus cuartos?

 **Tom:** Anna, cállate ya -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** ¿Por? Es divertido. 

-Y... Eso que os hemos visto haciendo... ¿Lo hacéis muy a menudo?

 **Tom:** ¡Sara! Ya vale -dije yo.

-Pero tengo curiosidad -Se quejó.

-¿El qué les habéis pillado haciendo? -preguntó Patrick.

-Bill estaba vestido de policía y Tot esposado y a cuatro patas. 

-Ah, bueno. Eso es normal. Y al revés también -dijo Anna

 **Bill:** ¡Que ya vale, joder! -grité cabreado y me levanté de la mesa.- Cuando hayáis cenado todos, vengo a cenar yo. -me levanté y me encerré en el estudio, muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Me levanté muy serio- Fuera de mi vista todos. ¡YA! -grité cabreado. Se asustaron todos y se subieron sin cenar ni nada. Recogí todos los platos menos el de Bill y le llamé al estudio- Princesa, sal. Que ya no están.

 **Bill:** Salí y le abracé. Estaba cabreado con todos, pero como él no me había hecho nada, no pensaba ser borde con él.

 **Tom:** Vamos a cenar, anda -le besé.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije en voz baja. Cenamos (aunque no tenía muchas ganas) y nos fuimos al sofá. Tom me llevaba como si fuera un muñeco.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor? Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Sí, no te preocupes... Estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Cálmate. Sólo ha sido una tontería. Vamos a dormir, anda -le besé.


	2. Pillada más gorda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre cuando Tom tiene 43 años, Bill 41, Sara 16 y Erick 14.

**Tom:** Salí de casa y me junté con los Gs para ir a trabajar. Casi no había pasado hoy por casa porque había tenido reunión en la universidad.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy aburrido, echando de menos a Tom, cuando Anna entró muy sexy y me lancé a por ella.

 **Tom:** Fuimos en dirección a los altos para extorsionar algún comercio que se habían negado a pagar a los de la banda. Estaba bastante cabreado porque estaba agotado.

 **Bill:** Intenté escribir a Tom para que no se enfadase, pero no le llegaban los mensajes. Al final, me encogí de hombros y empecé a follarme a Anna. Nunca se enfadaba, pero aun así me sentía mejor diciéndoselo. Ella gritaba y gritaba pidiendo más, y yo se lo daba con gusto. Cuando nos quedaba muy poco para corrernos, se abrió la puerta del cuarto.- Tía, ¿has visto a... ¡PAPÁ!? -Salí del cuerpo de Anna y se me desintegró la polla al ver a Sara ahí plantada.

 **Tom:** Pegué un par de palizas y nos paramos en un bar a tomar un café. Hacía un frío importante.

 **Bill:** Sara, espera... -salí corriendo detrás de ella (eso sí, con el pantalón puesto) y la agarré del brazo.- Escucha, Sara... 

-¡No, joder! ¡Una cosa es verte con papá y otra pillarte poniéndole los cuernos! ¿¡Es que no ves que te va a matar!? -me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando.- Te va a dejar, y yo no quiero que os separéis... Pero no puedo callarme... -intenté explicárselo, pero no me dejaba hablar.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa, de muy mala hostia, he de añadir. Y me encontré con Sara histérica y Bill histérico también- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

 **Bill:** ¡Papá te ha engañado! -chilló Sara.- ¡Le he pillado con la tía Anna! -dijo sin dejar de chillar. Yo solo miraba a Tom, esperando su reacción. Aunque por la cara que tenía al entrar... No iba a ser buena.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -al principio no reaccioné- Joder, enana. No me pegues estos sustos, que no tengo un buen día -le revolví el pelo y me metí a la cocina a comer algo.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Pero no lo entiendes!? -dijo ella entrando detrás de Tom. Yo me sentía de culo porque la pobre lo estaba pasando muy mal.

 **Tom:** Sí, lo entiendo de sobra. Bill se ha follado a Anna, le ha dado con todo lo gordo. Sí, Sara, lo entiendo de sobra. ¿Te quieres tranquilizar, que me estás poniendo nervioso?

 **Bill:** Se quedó muda.- Pero... ¿No te importa? -preguntó ella flipada.

 **Tom:** ¿Con Anna? No... Ni con Patrick. Yo también me acuesto con ellos -se quedó flipada- Les habrá entrado el calentón y ya... No es para tanto. Si me dices que se acuesta con otra persona, les arranco la cabeza a los dos. Pero con Anna... -me encogí de hombros y me senté. Estaba blanca.

-P-pero sois hermanos... 

-¿Y...? -Estaba siendo muy borde. Pero estaba de demasiada mala hostia como para poder controlarme.

 **Bill:** Sara, déjalo. Mañana te lo explicamos con calma. -dije al ver que Tom estaba muy borde y que ella emplazaba a asustarse. Asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Se me había quitado el hambre. Me levanté- Princesa. Me voy a dar un paseo para calmarme un poco y vuelvo. Ha sido un mal día y lo estoy pagando con vosotros. Y no quiero.

 **Bill:** Claro... Vuelve cuando quieras. -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso con un intento de sonrisa y me fui a dar un paseo fumándome un cigarrillo.

 **Bill:** Subí a nuestro cuarto y me metí en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Volví a las dos horas. Fui primero a saludar a Bill y luego entré al cuarto de Sara- Cielo, ¿puedo pasar? -asintió.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en la cama, sin moverme ni querer hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Escucha. Quiero explicarte las cosas bien. Hoy he tenido un mal día y estaba de mal humor y no te he hablado como debería. Verás. Yo supe que era mi hermana después de conocerla. Yo tenía unos 24 años (no me acuerdo muy bien) cuando la conocí y me atraía. Cuando me acosté con ella ya sabía que era mi hermana, pero no nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho, no había tanta relación... Y no puedo evitar que me excite. Y Bill parece ser que tampoco. Tras muchos celos por parte de ambos, acabamos cayendo los tres... A la vez. Y luego con Patrick... Por eso no me importa si se acuestan o no, aunque yo no esté -suspiré- Igual te parece algo asqueroso, pero del millón de cosas malas que hago, esta no está entre ellas -se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Entonces... Yo pensaba que había nacido querida. Por inseminación artificial o algo así -respiré y empecé a hablar.

-Un día yo estaba trabajando y Bill y Anna estudiando los finales. Se acostaron. Al poco nos enteramos de que Anna estaba embarazada. Se le habría olvidado tomar la pastilla o algo. Anna no quería ser madre. Pero Bill te quiso. Y yo te acepté. Yo tenía miedo. No me veía siendo padre. Pero te quiero desde antes de que nacieras.

-Pero papá... Sois hermanos.

-¿Realmente importa? -suspiró.

-Supongo que no... -respondió al fin.

-¿Me das un abrazo? -asintió y me abrazó con fuerza. Le acaricié el pelo- No soy el único que ha tenido un día de mierda, por lo que veo... -se echó a llorar.

-Pensaba que os ibais a divorciar o que os ibais a odiar. Pensaba que papá te había traicionado...

-No, cielo. Sólo ha sido un malentendido... -la acaricié.

-Tengo que pedirle perdón a papá y a la tía. 

-Anda, ve. ¿Me perdonas tú a mi por hablarte antes así? 

-Claro -me sonrió- Pero que sepas que eres un guarro.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas tú, que ya lo sé -se rió y salió de la habitación. Bajé a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y apareció Sara. 

-Hola, pequeña... ¿Estás mejor ya? 

-Sí... Siento mucho la que he montado. 

-Anda, ven. -extendí los brazos y vino a refugiarse en ellos. 

-Me ha contado papá cómo me tuvisteis... 

-¿Sí? Me alegro. Ya era hora de que lo supieras. -dije en voz baja. Casi en seguida, Sara se fue a hablar con Anna.

 **Tom:** Dejé el asado en el horno y subí con Bill- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No sé por qué, pero me siento bastante mal... Así que voy a quedarme ya en la cama, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Estaba haciendo la cena. Pero no te preocupes, que les digo a los demás que cenen.

 **Bill:** Pero cena tú también...

 **Tom:** Prefiero quedarme contigo.

 **Bill:** Ve a cenar, por favor, Tom... Yo te espero aquí -prometí.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me encontré en el pasillo con Anna y Sara dándose un abrazo. Erick a todo esto, llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto sin enterarse de nada estudiando. Le llamé para que bajara a cenar. Le pedí a Sara que le explicara lo que había pasado después de cenar para que no volviera a pasar nada parecido. Y cenamos rápido. Sara se sentía mal por cómo estaba Bill. Acabé de cenar y les dejé ahí acabando de cenar. Subí con Bill y le abracé con fuerza- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -le dije cuando le tenía bien pegado a mi- ¿Por qué parecías tan asustado cuando he llegado?

 **Bill:** Porque te he visto enfadado... Y he pensado que te ibas a enfadar más cuando supieras que Sara me había pillado con Anna. No quería discutir contigo y que ella se pusiera peor aún.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Bueno, ya ves que no. Mi reacción no ha sido la adecuada, pero no me he enfadado contigo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Pero aun así no he podido evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Anda. Que te voy a mimar mucho para que se te pase el disgusto -dije y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien... -dije y suspiré contra su boca.

 **Tom:** Me pasé horas mimándole. Hasta le hice el amor. Al final, se quedó dormido en mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana muerto de hambre... Y solo. ¿Dónde estaría Tom?

 **Tom:** Entré en la habitación con el desayuno. Estaba agotado. Entre el día anterior y lo poco que había dormido... Pero tenía que cuidar mucho de Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me haces dormir si luego tú no vas a dormir?

 **Tom:** Me dormí justo después de ti -dije sin entender nada- Y me he despertado porque tengo que ir a la universidad. Pero no quería irme sin darte mimos un rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué tienes tantas ojeras entonces? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Cansancio acumulado -respondí si más- Ayer estaba de tan mal genio por eso. Estaba reventado. Anda, desayuna.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin acabar de creérmelo y me tomé el desayuno en silencio.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras hoy bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la boca llena.- Estoy bien, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le acaricié- Tal vez te apetezca pasarte luego por mi despacho... Hace mucho que no vienes...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Si me da tiempo, paso.

 **Tom:** Muy bien -le besé el cuello- Me tengo que ir. Llevo a los chicos al instituto y me voy a la universidad. Hoy no tengo que trabajar. Menos mal. Porque llevo un par de semanas... Matadoras.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Que os vaya bien... Dales un beso de mi parte, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí. Les di a los dos los buenos días. Les había dejado desayunando cuando subí a dar de desayunar a Bill. Erick estaba histérico por el examen y Sara medio dormida odiando al mundo. Nos montamos en el coche y les llevé hasta ahí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé recogiendo la casa. Al terminar, vi que me daba tiempo de ir a ver a Tom. Cogí un bus y me fui a su despacho. Iba a asustarle, y luego ya a ver qué quería hacerme.

 **Tom:** Estaba en el despacho corrigiendo exámenes tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** Entré a gatas y no me vio. Me puse justo a su lado y grité- ¡Sorpresa! -gritó y soltó el puño. No me dio por los pelos.

 **Tom:** Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, con Bill despollado, le atrapé entre mis brazos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas- Pero serás...

 **Bill:** ¿Guapo? -pregunté entre risas y jadeos.

 **Tom:** También -dije soltándole- ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sip. Se te veía muy bien la cara de miedo. Ojalá lo hubiera grabado.

 **Tom:** Tú grábame pasando miedo, que te hago la peor broma pesada de la historia -le dije mordiendo su cuello.

 **Bill:** Tú hazme esa broma y no follamos nunca más -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Por lo pronto te voy a castigar, ¿sabes? -le dije lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Qué me harás? -pregunté suspirando.

 **Tom:** Te voy a follar muy fuerte -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Me gusta la idea...

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y lo senté a horcajadas encima mío.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su polla dura contra mi erección. Le besé de forma sucia, incitándole a no parar.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos en mi interior.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y abrí mucho las piernas.

 **Tom:** Liberé mi erección y se la clavé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y empecé a cabalgar su polla. Dios... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera y le subía y bajaba con toda la fuerza que podía. Le iba a matar del polvo que le estaba echando.

 **Bill:**  ¡Ah, Tom... Más! -chillé. Me da que le iba a tocar llevarme en brazos al coche...

 **Tom:** No tuve ni que masturbarle para que reventase. Se quedó temblando en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Madre mía... Tenía que hacerme esto más veces.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien, princesa? -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Demasiado bien... -admití recuperando poco a poco la respiración.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y nos recoloqué la ropa. Recogí las cosas de la mesa y le cogí en brazos a Bill. Me temblaban las piernas y no podía andar.

 **Bill:** No... Bájame. -pedí.- Cuanto antes ande, antes estaré mejor.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le agarré bien de la cintura- Pues vamos.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y nos fuimos así hasta su coche.

 **Tom:** Nos montamos y fuimos a recoger a los chicos del instituto.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a casa escuchando todo lo que les había pasado. Qué graciosos seguían siendo. Me recordaban a cuando eran pequeños.

 **Tom:** Al parecer, Sara no le había contado nada a Erick todavía, por el examen de hoy. Dejamos a Sara y a los gemelos en casa de los Gs (habíamos recogido a la tropa entera) para que hicieran un trabajo y llegamos a casa. Estaban Anna y Patrick (que no se hablaban por no sé qué) y comimos todos. Llegó un chico a dar clase de canto con Bill y Patrick se fue a saber dónde. En algún momento nos quedamos Anna y yo solos y me quedé comiéndomela con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Estaba terminando la clase de canto cuando Erick entró llorando y muy tembloroso. Me quedé flipado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

 **Tom:** Erick nos había pillado y había salido corriendo. //Claro, ¿y qué más?// Me vestí y bajé corriendo. Entré en el estudio y estaba allí.- Erick, sal y hablamos. 

-¡No! -gritó. Miré al chico que estaba dando clase con Bill.

-Creo que será mejor que salgas fuera tú. 

-No pasa nada, ya estaba a punto de acabar la clase -recogió sus cosas, le dejó el dinero a Bill y se fue corriendo.

-Erick, tranquilo. 

-¡No! -lloró aún más.

-Es tu hermana... -susurró- ¡Tu hermana! -gritó esta vez- Al menos cuéntaselo tú. Ten la decencia de contárselo tú a papá -miré a Bill.

-Sara no le contó lo que pasó ayer por el examen. Y me estaba acostando con Anna cuando Erick nos ha pillado de lleno -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me encogí de hombros.- No te preocupes, Erick. Lo hacemos a menudo. ¿Cómo crees que Sara nació? Sé que es difícil de entender, pero... Lo hacemos a menudo. Tanto tu padre como yo.

 **Tom:** Se quedó flipado- Pero es su hermana...

 **Bill:** Pero no se han criado juntos. No tienen el concepto de "hermanos" que tenéis tú y Sara.

 **Tom:** Entonces, ¿papá no te ha traicionado? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí para que se calmase- No, cariño...

 **Tom:** Agachó la mirada- L-lo siento... 

-Eh, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Es que... No quiero que os separéis... -dijo llorando.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Todo está bien, enano -se me abrazó llorando.

-Perdóname -pidió. Le abracé yo también.

-Que no pasa nada...

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido al verles tan mimosos y salí a ver la tele.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- Papá que ya soy mayor -me dijo llorando avergonzado- Llevo en brazos a tu padre, no te voy a llevar a ti... -ironicé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verles salir así del estudio y me acurruqué en el sofá. Estaba muy enganchado a una peli de "fantasmas".

 **Tom:** Al final, conseguí que se le pasará el disgusto y le dejé en el suelo- Ah, si nos pillas con Patrick tampoco pasa nada -le avisé también para evitarnos una situación peor.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¿Es que estáis locos? -preguntó shockeado.

 **Tom:** No, si yo te lo aviso para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy...

 **Bill:** El pobre flipaba.- Me voy a mi cuarto. -se subió corriendo.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

 **Bill:** No te rías -me quejé- El pobre está traumatizado.

 **Tom:** Es que no lo puedo evitar -me aguanté la risa.

 **Bill:** Eres malo. -fingí regañarle.

 **Tom:** Se me cortó la risa de golpe. Me sentí fatal.

 **Bill:** Oye, no... -le abracé- Era una broma, amor...

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -dije algo desconfiado.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -le dije mirándole a los ojos, como a él el gustaba.- Sólo bromeaba, cariño.

 **Tom:** No bromees con eso y con los niños -le pedí- A mi meda igual ser malo. Pero con ellos no...

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -bajé la mirada.- No pretendía que te sintieras así. -me hice bolita en el sofá y volví a centrarme en la tele.

 **Tom:** Oye. No te sientas tú mal. Sólo era una broma. Me la he tomado demasiado a pecho.

 **Bill:** Sólo estoy viendo la peli... -le expliqué para que no malpensara.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces ponte en tu sitio.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me senté en sus piernas y seguí con la película.

 **Tom:** Le mimé mientras acababa la peli. Ya parecía que se encontraba bien.

 **Bill:** Te quiero... -le dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Y yo, princesa. Te amo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pasamos la tarde entre mimos. Llegó Sara para cenar- ¿Y Erick? -preguntó.

-Escondido en su cuarto. Se ha repetido lo de ayer.

 **Bill:** Joder, papá. Podrías contenerte. -Me dijo Sara cabreada.

 **Tom:** Que no, que está vez me ha pillado a mi. Además, no digas nada, que sois vosotros los que irrumpís sin llamar en habitaciones ajenas. Que cuando entré en tu cuarto sin llamar y te pillé con Jacob, te cabreaste mucho...

 **Bill:** Se puso roja y no respondió. Yo me acomodé en el pecho de Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué hay para cenar? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Ahora llamaré para pedir pizza -le respondí y se relamió.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en el pecho de Tom, dispuesto a dormirme un rato.

 **Tom:** Bajó Erick al rato para cenar. Patrick estaba también, que había hecho ya las paces con Anna y no se había enterado de nada. Erick sólo miraba a su plato, así que me puse a lanzarle pan para que se le pasara la rayada.

 **Bill:** ¡Para ya! -se quejó Erick, picado.

 **Tom:** Yo no he sido... -me hice el inocente.

 **Bill:** Papá, no soy gilipollas -dijo Erick con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Pones la misma cara que Bill cuando se enfada conmigo -dije muerto de risa. Y eso que no era su hijo biológico.

 **Bill:** Erick alzó aún más la ceja (si eso era posible) y siguió cenando sin hacerle caso.

 **Tom:** Qué jauto que estás...

 **Bill:** Soy así. Si no te gusta, te aguantas. -dijo Erick aún enfadado.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y no contesté.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme y cené en silencio. La tensión era palpable.

 **Tom:** Erick, ¿por qué estás enfadado con papá? -Dijo Sara como si no supiera nada.

 **Bill:** Por tirarme las putas migas de pan. -respondió él.

 **Tom:** Te las he tirado para que me miraras a la cara -le respondí yo empezando a cabrearme.

 **Bill:** Y si quiero mirar mi puta comida, ¿qué problema hay?

 **Tom:** Que soy tu puto padre y no tienes porqué juzgarme.

 **Bill:** ¡No te estaba juzgando, joder! -se levantó cabreado.- Tengo más cosas en la cabeza que me preocupan mucho más que lo que quieras hacer en la cama. -tras decir eso, se fue a su cuarto, sin dejar responder a Tom.

 **Tom:** Tiré la servilleta en la mesa. Se me había quitado el puto hambre- Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo -dije levantándome y saliendo a la puerta de casa a fumarme un cigarrillo.

 **Bill:** Erick no miente. -dijo Sara tras unos minutos de silencio.- Lleva varios días preocupado y en su mundo. Lo vuestro... Bueno, nos parece raro, pero no nos molesta ni os juzgamos. -explicó.

 **Tom:** Tiré el cigarrillo y volví a entrar para acabar de cenar. Justo oí a Sara decir eso. Me quedé pillado sin saber qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado.- Yo creo que es por una niña de su clase... Se le nota que está pilladísimo por ella, pero ella le considera gay porque sus padres son gays... Y el otro día me dijo que quiere ir al gimnasio a sacar músculos y todo eso... -me quedé a cuadros.

-¿Y si subo a hablar con él? 

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Como sepa que os he contado todo esto, dejará de hablarme de por vida -dijo Sara.

 **Tom:** Dejé de lado lo de que yo no era gay para explicárselo otro día- Voy a subir para hacer las paces con él, como si no supiera nada -subieron detrás mío y se escondieron detrás de la puerta para cotillear. Llamé a la puerta. Al final me dejó pasar- Siento lo de antes -me senté en su cama al lado suyo- Si no estás así por lo que ha pasado esta tarde, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Cosas mías. No quiero hablar de ello -dijo Erick muy serio.

 **Tom:** Si no quieres, lo entiendo. Pero sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿no? -Fui a salir pero me agarró de la manga.

 **Bill:** Me gusta una chica. -soltó sin más.- Pero se piensa que soy gay. Me trata como un amigo, y me dijo que nunca podría quererme como algo más... Al menos no mientras fuera tan delicado como una chica.

 **Tom:** Sabía que lo que debería decirle es que mandara a la mierda a esa pava, que si no le valoraba no merecía la pena. Pero también sabía que si se lo decía, se iba a cabrear y no iba a valer para nada, porque la única solución de esto pasaba porque él mismo se diera cuenta- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a pelear? ¿Y hacer deporte conmigo? -le pregunté y me miró emocionado.

-¿En serio? 

-Claro. ¿No enseño a pelear a Sara? Si no te enseño a ti es porque nunca has querido...

 **Bill:** Me encantaría -dijo muy contento y abrazó a Tom.

 **Tom:** Ahora ya no que es de noche, pero mañana empezamos, ¿vale? -asintió- Pero baja a acabar de cenar, anda. Que para pelear hace falta estar bien alimentado -nos levantamos y fuimos a bajar. Al llegar a la puerta, habían volado todos.

 **Bill:** Habíamos vuelto todos al sofá y estábamos "viendo la televisión" cuando bajaron Tom y Erick.

 **Tom:** Erick se sentó a cenar muy contento. Yo acabé también de cenar.

 **Bill:** Vinieron al sofá cuando cenaron. Tom me levantó para que me sentase en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Pusimos una peli. Yo la ignoraba porque era un coñazo y me dediqué a mimar a Bill- Papá. El padre de un compañero de clase ha desaparecido -soltó Sara- ¿Tu sabes algo? 

-¿Cómo se apellida el chico ese? 

-Pauls. 

-Pues que no se haga muchas ilusiones con volver a verle.

 **Bill:** Asintió y volvieron a callarse. Tom estaba muy mimoso, y me tenía encantado- ¿Siempre tenéis que estar así? -preguntó ahora Erick.

 **Tom:** Sí -respondí yo- Es Bill -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso qué? -preguntó sin entender.

-Pues que salvo vosotros, que sois sus hijos, sólo Bill merece el honor de su cariño y su atención. Y se lo da 24/7.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -expliqué yo.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Y Mariah? ¿Y los Gs? 

-Pues nosotros y los Gs cuando estamos jodidos o en un lío, a veces le da por ser cariñoso. Con Mariah es más común.

 **Bill:** Pero... Sois todos su familia... -dijo sorprendido.- Pero no somos Bill. Bill es como una especie de Dios; está por encima de todo y de todos.

 **Tom:** Yo algo intuía -reconoció Sara.

 **Bill:** Pero eso no significa que os quiera poco, eh... -aclaró Anna al ver que ponía mala cara.- Es solo que Bill es... Bueno, es Bill.

 **Tom:** Yo me pondría delante de una puta bala por vosotros. Me dejaría torturar para salvar vuestras vidas. Y si algún día me apuntarais con una pistola... No movería ni un dedo para evitarlo -dije muy serio- Para mi vosotros valéis más que yo. Os quiero más que a mi puta vida. Aunque obviamente con vosotros en varios aspectos no puedo ser como con Bill. No puedo ser mimoso con vosotros de esta forma. Porque ni vosotros ni yo queremos y porque sois mis hijos, y un padre no puede ser mimoso de esta manera con un hijo... Pero os adoro.

 **Bill:** Se pusieron rojos- Gracias, papá -sonrió Sara.

 **Tom:** No, no me deis las gracias, que como le contéis a alguien que he dicho esto, os quedáis un año sin paga -se echaron a reír.

 **Bill:** Sara puede, pero a Erick no puedes negarle nada. -dijo Patrick muy seguro.

 **Tom:** ¿Y a mi por qué? -se quejó Sara.

-Porque eres igual que yo -le respondí sacándole la lengua. Erick a todo esto, estaba rojo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Erick se parece más a mí... Pero en versión guay.

 **Tom:** Erick siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y alegre. Y Sara siempre ha sido muy revoltosa. Me acuerdo cuando fuimos a Disney. Erick iba detrás de todas las princesas, dándoles besos a todas. Se enamoró de Blancanieves. En cuanto alguien te sonreía o te cantaba, querías ir con él o con ella. Especialmente si era chica. Y Sara siempre chillaba mucho cuando estaba contenta. Era la líder. Siempre era la primera en atreverse a hacer las cosas. Y siempre era la que hacía todas las travesuras. Era un trastillo, pero nunca podías enfadarte con ella. Porque siempre te sacaba una sonrisa. Bueno, los dos. Cerca vuestro era imposible estar de mal humor...

 **Bill:** Ellos cada vez estaban más rojos y Anna y Patrick flipaban.

 **Tom:** Bueno, que os vayáis a la mierda todos, que no hago más que decir moñadas.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y yo volví a acomodarme en el regazo de Tom, dispuesto a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Ya se va a dormir el gato -soltó Anna.

 **Bill:** Le saqué el dedo y los niños se rieron.- ¿Tan cómodo es papá? -me preguntó Erick. 

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. De pequeño siempre te dormías en los brazos de uno de nosotros.

 **Tom:** Se puso rojo y se calló. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Sara se rió también- Tu no te rías, que nos robabas camisetas y las abrazabas para dormirte. -se quedó muda y también se puso roja.

 **Tom:** Además era impresionante. No sé de dónde las sacabas -se puso aún más roja.

 **Bill:** ¿Y también se dormía encima de vosotros? 

-Alguna vez, pero casi siempre se iba a su oso gigante. No había forma de apartarla del oso.

 **Tom:** Sonrió pensando en su oso- Es que mi oso es genial. 

-Cuando llegó Mariola, estabas celosísima de ella. Le pegaste un mordisco cuando se subió la primera vez a tu oso... Sin embargo, con Erick lo compartiste desde que llegó. Luego ya te hiciste amiga de Mariola. Y si alguien hacía llorar a alguno de los demás te ponías en medio para defenderles.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos y ella se puso roja. Tom empezó a acariciarme el costado y me volví a acomodar. Ahora sí que sí que me dormiría.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido acurrucado en mi pecho- Me lo llevo a dormir. Vosotros dos, no tardéis en acostaros -susurré y cogí a Bill en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy alterado al sentir que me quitaban la ropa.- Ah, qué susto... -susurré al ver a Tom.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Tranquilo. No te voy a violar -dije dándole un pico y acabando de ponerle el pijama.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... Pero es que me he inquietado un poco.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado acariciándole el costado- Pues duerme.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú quieres dormir? -pregunté besándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? A ver, estoy reventado, pero si hay un plan mejor que dormir...

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a acariciarle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Descansa, princesa -dije acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero quedarme despierto. -volví a a besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Eres precioso.

 **Bill:** Y tú muy guapo. -le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo eso ya lo sé -le besé. Nos mimamos hasta dormirnos. A la mañana siguiente me levanté por la mañana. Le besé el cuello y me tuve que ir a trabajar y a llevar a clase a los enanos. Al volver, Erick estaba ansioso por empezar a aprender a pelear.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo a verles pelear.

 **Tom:** A ver qué tal pegas. Venga, dame -parecía dudoso.

-Pero es que no quiero pegarte. 

-Pero te estoy enseñando a pelear, vamos, pega -Vi que cerraba el puño con el dedo gordo por dentro y me aparté para que no me diera.

-Espera -le dije y le cogí el brazo.

-Si le pegas a alguien un puñetazo así, te vas a dislocar el dedo. El dedo gordo va por fuera. Así -puse mi mano en forma de puño para que se fijara y me imitó- Vale, muy bien. Ahora sí. Pega. Fuerte.

 **Bill:** Vi que vacilaba, y me levanté.- Mira, Erick. Así -y le pegué yo un puñetazo a Tom. Erick nos miraba entre flipado y asustado.

 **Tom:** Me caí al suelo porque no me la esperaba y me levanté- Sí, así. Cabrón, esa no me la esperaba -le dije a Bill y me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Es para que aprenda... ¿Le hacemos una demostración? -pregunté alzando las cejas repetidamente.

 **Tom:** Vale -me reí- Tú observa, Erick. Bueno, y aparta. Será lo mejor -se echó hacia atrás y le devolví la hostia a Bill.

 **Bill:** Se asustó al ver que me sangraba el labio, pero cuando vio la patada que le di a Tom en el estómago, se relajó... Un poco.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a liarnos a hostias hasta que Bill me inmovilizó y me besó en la boca. Erick estaba flipado y acojonado.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Sí -le sonreí. Me volvió a besar, se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudarme- ¿Te has fijado bien? -le pregunté a Erick.

 **Bill:** No sabía que papá pudiera ganarte. -dijo flipado.- Pensaba que era imposible ganarte.

 **Tom:** La única persona que me puede ganar es Bill. Nadie más me ha ganado. Nunca -me encogí de hombros- Para cualquier otra persona, es imposible.

-¿Estáis bien? -nos preguntó al fijarse en los moratones, las heridas y la sangre.

-Sobreviviremos -sonreí de lado- Pero bueno. Ahora tú. Atácame. No te voy a pegar yo, tranquilo -tragó saliva.

 **Bill:** Venga, dale. Como si fuera el ser que más asco te da en el mundo.

 **Tom:** Me dio un puñetazo pero lo fue parando hasta que al final sólo me rozó- Joder, va a haber que motivarte... -me quedé pensando- Harry Potter es una mierda -me pegó un puñetazo. Esta vez, uno como Dios manda. Y para ser tan delgado tenía fuerza- Así, así es como los tienes que dar -sonrió contento.

 **Bill:** Venga, ahora dame a mí. -dije. Iba a bloquearle el golpe, para que aprendiera a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Le fue a pegar de la misma manera, pero Bill consiguió evitarlo y le inmovilizó. En seguida le soltó- Para saber pelear no sólo hay que pegar sino esquivar los golpes en la medida de lo posible -le dije yo- Voy a darte una hostia. Párala -le dije y le solté un puñetazo fuerte pero sin ninguna intención de darle. Lo consiguió parar a unos centímetros de su cara.

 **Bill:** Muy bien... Pero si adelantas un poco más el pie izquierdo, podrás moverte antes y pararle desde más lejos. Luego, solo tienes que retorcer el brazo hasta que el otro afloje, y entonces volver a darle.

 **Tom:** Yo mismo no lo habría dicho mejor. Mira, hazlo -hice amago de otro puñetazo e hizo lo que Bill decía. Al final se apartó.

-A mi... No me gusta esto. Yo no quiero pelear... -dijo echándose hacia atrás.

-¿No querías aprender por esa chica? 

-No merece la pena. Si le gusto a alguien, le gustaré por como soy. No voy a hacer un sacrificio por alguien que no me valora -dijo él- Siento... Que hayáis perdido el tiempo y que os hayáis pegado por mi culpa -subió a su cuarto corriendo. Miré a Bill y subimos los dos tras él.

 **Bill:** Conseguimos entrar- Erick, cariño, no pasa nada. No nos has hecho perder el tiempo... Estar contigo o tu hermana, nunca es perderlo. Y por la pelea tampoco tienes que disculparte. Si no hubiéramos querido, simplemente no lo hubiéramos hecho.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué te has puesto tan mal de repente? -Pregunté yo. 

-Porque vosotros lo hacéis sin más, pero a mi no me gusta -sollozó y le abrazamos.

 **Bill:** L-lo siento... 

-Venga, cariño, deja de disculparte ya.

 **Tom:** Ya te lo dije una vez y lo diré las veces que haga falta. Te quiero, no importa si no eres como yo. De hecho eres mejor que yo. En muchos sentidos -le revolví el pelo- Si no te gusta pelear, no pasa nada. No tienes que hacerlo para contentar a nadie. Y menos si esa persona no te valora tal y como eres. No debes hacer un sacrificio por alguien que no lo merece. Te lo digo porque yo he estado al otro lado. Mucha gente ha querido gustarme e impresionarme. Y yo sólo he querido sexo y les he tratado como si no valieran nada. Porque para mi no lo valían, ni lo valen. La única excepción fue Bill, y él no cambió para gustarme. Y si alguna vez lo hizo, no fue porque yo quisiera ni porque se lo pidiera, sino porque, al igual que tú, a veces no os valoráis lo suficiente a vosotros mismos. Porque si tú quieres a alguien, le quieres como es. Si le quieres cambiar, entonces no le quieres... Y si no ha sabido ver lo maravilloso que eres, no vale la pena. Y no merece tus lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Asintió, todavía a un poco acongojado.

 **Tom:** Anda, te voy a hacer un chocolate, ¿vale? Bueno, os lo voy a hacer a todos.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero curaos las heridas. -pidió. Me reí.

-Claro que sí, mi niño. En lo que se hace el chocolate, nos curamos.

 **Tom:** Bajé y puse una olla a calentar. Me senté en la silla y le hice a Bill quitarse la camiseta. Le curé todos los moratones, las heridas y le cosí la ceja.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve curado, le di un pico y le quité la camiseta. Le curé con cuidado todas las marcas y luego le besé las palmas de las manos -perfecto.

 **Tom:** ¿Contento, enano? -le pregunté a Erick echando las onzas de chocolate en la olla.

 **Bill:** Sí... Más o menos. -dijo mirando mi ceja. -En serio, Erick, no te preocupes. Las heridas se curarán en dos días.

 **Tom:** Además, muchas veces nos peleamos, lo que pasa que os decimos que ha sido en la calle con otra gente...

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -preguntó inseguro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te lo juro. Hace dos semanas, ¿te acuerdas? -asintió- Fuimos nosotros, no nos atacaron en la calle...

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo hacéis? -preguntó curioso. 

-Porque nos sirve para desahogarnos.

 **Tom:** Muchas veces nos cabreamos. Si nos pegamos hostias, se nos pasa el cabreo en seguida. Si no, podemos tirarnos cabreados días. Lo cierto es que renta. Te quedas a gusto y todo va bien.

 **Bill:** Sois rarísimos -soltó con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero somos la polla.

 **Bill:** Puede ser. -dijo sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** No puede ser, es -dije poniendo el chocolate en tazas.

 **Bill:** Se rió y se sentó en el sofá esperando el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Les di las tazas y me senté también- ¿Estás ya bien, enano?

 **Bill:** Sí... Ya estoy bien -dijo sonriendo y empezó a tomarse su chocolate.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le di un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

 **Bill:** Sonrió y se subió arriba a estudiar.


	3. Secuestro de Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS comienza cuando Tom tiene 46 años, Bill 44, Sara 19 y Erick 17.

**Tom:** Estaba mirando a Bill cambiarse. Nos íbamos a ir Anna, Patrick, él y yo de fiesta. Bill estaba precioso y yo tenía ganas de bailar con él.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes no mirarme tan fijamente? -pregunté rojo como un tomate. Me ponía nervioso que me mirase así.

 **Tom:** Es que estás precioso -le dije mirándole a los ojos- Para ti no pasan los años.

 **Bill:** Habló. Tú rejuveneces según envejeces. Eres Benjamin Button.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Madurar poco. Sigo igual que cuando nos conocimos. Pero algo envejezco...

 **Bill:** Mentira. No tienes ni arrugas. Te envidio. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Ni tú. Estas precioso -le di un beso- Vamos abajo -le di la mano cuando él estaba preparado.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos. 

-¿Podemos ir? -preguntó Sara. 

-No. No quiero que nos veáis. -dije un poco rojo.

 **Tom:** Ya os traduzco yo. Si no queréis vernos perrear borrachos, mejor que os vayáis a otra discoteca -pusieron ambos cara de trauma y asintieron.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Les dimos un poco de dinero y nos fuimos con Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a la discoteca andando porque íbamos a beber todos y pedimos.

 **Bill:** Me tomé las dos primeras copas a toda velocidad.- Vamos a la pista, Tommy... -le pedí al oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí y fui a bailar con él apurando el cubata. Estuvimos un rato bailando, pero empezó la gente a empujar y un humo denso cubrió todo.

 **Bill:** ¡Fuego, fuego! -empezaron a chillar. Salimos todos corriendo, espantados y medio ahogados por el humo.

 **Tom:** Tuve que sacar a Bill en brazos porque se hizo daño. Fuera no dejábamos de toser. No me di cuenta de que Anna estaba vomitando en la puerta y entré corriendo sin pensármelo a por ella. Alguien me clavó una jeringuilla en el cuello y yo perdí el conocimiento. Justo el día de antes, había tenido que llevar la pulsera localizadora de cuero a arreglar y ahora no podía avisar a nadie de dónde estaba.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos Anna, Patrick y yo más de una hora en la puerta, pero... Tom no aparecía. Le petamos el móvil, pero lo tenía apagado... Llamé a Sara, preocupado. A lo mejor en medio del caos, se había ido a otro local.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en algún momento atado a una silla mojado con agua helada- ¿Qué cojones? 

-Hola, Trümper. 

-Moritz, hijo de puta, más te vale soltarme -se rió.

-Ni de coña. Vas a sufrir aquí años. Y luego te mataré. Me las vas a pagar todas.

 **Bill:** Tras ver que oficialmente, Tom había desaparecido, me puse en marcha. Avisé a todo el mundo del trabajo de Tom: cuando alguien supiera algo, que contactara conmigo... Había vuelto el Bill asesino, y no pensaba tener piedad con nadie.

 **Tom:** Fue pasando el tiempo. Me iba enterando porque me traían periódicos. Me torturaban de manera leve y continua. Querían alargarlo todo lo posible. Me estaban destrozando, pero yo iba a aguantar lo que fuera. En cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, me escaparía. Habían pasado varios meses. En casa tenían que estar preocupadísimos. Rezaba porque no les hubieran dicho que había muerto. No quería que Bill pasara lo que yo pasé. Saldría de ahí por él.

 **Bill:** Cada semana era más desesperante, y el hecho de que los niños empezaran a emparanoiarse, como que no ayudaba... Contacté con Hoffman, y me recetó pastillas otra vez. No podía arriesgarme a que me diera una recaída... Debía cuidar a mis hijos.

 **Tom:** Esa mañana me trajeron el periódico. Trece meses llevaba ahí. Tenía los hombros dislocados, la pierna rota, doblada y el hueso mal soldado, cortes y heridas por todos los lados, moratones, anemia... Estaba hecho un cristo. Por no hablar de lo sucio que estaba, llevábamos trece meses encadenado a esa silla sin moverme más que cuando me soltaban para violarme o darme una paliza. Tenía que cagarme y mearme encima, incluso. Un día, estaba tan agotado que creyeron que estaba inconsciente. No tomaron precauciones al desatarme y le quité a uno la pistola. Lo maté y, usando su cuerpo de escudo, maté a todos. Salí de la casa arrastrándome por el suelo. El sol me cegó.

 **Bill:** ¡ASÚMELO, PAPÁ! ¡NOS HA ABANDONADO! -chillaba una Sara desconsolada, llorando sin parar. Erick lloraba en el sofá, y yo gritaba hecho una furia. 

-TU PADRE HA DADO SU VIDA MÁS DE UNA VEZ POR SALVARTE EL PUTO CULO. NO HABLES ASÍ DEL HOMBRE QUE TE CRIÓ. -se quedó callada, pensando una respuesta, cuando me llamaron.-¿Qué? -grité. 

-Soy Hans. Tenemos noticias de Tom. -se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me había encontrado con Hans y dos tíos más. Me llevaron a su casa y ahí lo primero que hicieron fue lavarme y afeitarme. Después de eso, me llevaron al hospital. Me dijeron que tenía que entrar a quirófano por la pierna, pero que era una operación sencilla. Asentí. Estaba ansioso por ver a Bill, pero no quería que me viera con el hueso de la pierna doblado por donde no debería.

 **Bill:** Me dijeron que fuera al hospital, a urgencias.- Niños, al coche. -dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar. Sara se sentó de copiloto.- Cuando le veas, le dices lo que me has gritado. A ver qué le parece. -arranqué y no me salté todos los semáforos porque iban los niños. Sara parecía muy mal, y me sentí un mierdas.- Princesa... -me miró cuando aparcamos. La abracé con mucha fuerza.- Lo siento. No debería haberte gritado. 

-Ni yo decir eso de papá. 

-Tranquila... Y ahora, vamos a buscarle. -bajamos y abracé a Erick, que tenía los ojos muy llorosos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté de la anestesia con un gotero enganchado. Me habían cosido y curado todo. Vi ahí a Bill y a los niños. Tosí un poco- Siento haberme ido...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Te amo... -es todo lo que pude decirle, llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del pelo algo débil- Y yo... -respondí- Enanos -les llamé para que se acercaran- Siento no haber estado... tanto tiempo.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. -dijeron ellos, llorando también. Tenía pinta de estar agotado... Pero a ver, es que los años no pasan el balde.- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? -le propuse en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Tengo hambre -pedí- Mucha -los años me destrozaban. Veinte años antes ahora mismo estaría follándome a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Voy a por algo a la cafetería. -dijo Erick y bajó corriendo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, como un idiota. 

-Joder, ahora me siento tan mal... -susurró Sara.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté y ella agachó la mirada.

-Pensaba -sollozó- Que nos habías abandonado -dijo triste. Le apreté la mano.

-No pasa nada. Es normal -tosí un poco- Cualquiera lo pensaría.

 **Bill:** No me gustaba nada esa tos...- ¿A qué hora pasa el médico? -pregunté preocupado. Justo volvió Erick con comida.

 **Tom:** A las siete. -les dije. Empecé a devorar lo que me había traído Erick como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Miré la hora. Por suerte quedaba poco... Me quedé mirando a Tom embobado. Quería besarle...

 **Tom:** Bill... Perdóname. Si puedes... -le dije algo triste por él.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Mi amor... -le besé la frente.- No me pidas perdón. Es estúpido, no hay que perdonar nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo habéis estado? -les pregunté.

 **Bill:** Preocupados, como es normal. Pero bien...

 **Tom:** Tenía miedo que te dijeran que había muerto, como hace años al revés -tosí otra vez.

 **Bill:** Llamé al médico y le dije lo de la tos. Me daba muy mala espina.

 **Tom:** ¿Estabas en algún lugar frío y húmedo? -me preguntó el médico examinándome.

-En un sótano. Sin apenas ropa. Y me tiraban cubos de agua con hielo por encima -dije bajo intentando sin éxito que no me oyeran. El médico frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Tienes pulmonía. Te va a costar un poco curarte, pero vas a estar bien. No te preocupes por contagiarlo, como mucho les contagiará un resfriado leve. Pero en tu caso se ha agravado por la anemia, el frío y las malas condiciones.

 **Bill:** Me mató escuchar eso.- De todas formas, no hay que preocuparse. De hecho, si quieres, puedes irte a casa ya. Solo tendrás que tomar la medicina y venir mañana a curarte la herida de la operación.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me senté en una silla de ruedas porque estaba muy débil y tenía los hombros muy mal como para usar muletas- Me estoy haciendo mayor -me quejé- Esto antes no me pasaba -bromeé. Estaban todos preocupados.

 **Bill:** Pronto estarás bien. -le acaricié con dulzura.- Venga, vamos a casa.

 **Tom:** Os he echado muchísimo de menos... Sólo pensaba en vosotros y en todos.

 **Bill:** Nosotros también... Pero no lo pienses. -le besé el pelo. No sabía por qué, pero no me atrevía a besarle en los labios.

 **Tom:** Los enanos no decían nada. Estaban muy callados. Cuando llegamos a casa, me ayudaron a tumbarme en el sofá grande- ¿Podemos pedir pizza? Yo quiero cinco como poco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que sí. Voy a llamar. -le besé la mejilla y cogí el móvil.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo delante del sofá para estar cerca mío- ¿Cómo habéis estado vosotros? -suspiraron.

-He repetido segundo de bachillerato -dijo Erick agachando la cabeza.

-Y yo en la universidad... -dijo Sara.

 **Bill:** La verdad, no había sido fácil para nadie... Por eso no les dije nada. No me extrañaba que hubieran repetido.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no pasa nada. Seguro que este año os va mucho mejor. Además, Sara. Ya sabes que yo también estudié ingeniería mecánica. Repetí mil veces.

 **Bill:** Nos daba miedo que te enfadases. -admitieron. Me hacía mucha gracia que hablasen a la vez.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Siempre habéis tenido muy buenas notas. A veces fallamos todos... Y todo tiene solución...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Eso es, chicos. Ya os dije que no pasaba nada.

 **Tom:** Es que ha sido todo muy duro sin ti.

-Pues con más razón -le corté a Erick- A cualquiera le habría pasado... ¿Cómo te va con Jacob? -le pregunté a Sara.

-Bien, pero raro. Todo ha estado mal sin ti. Pero con él las cosas van bien... 

-Me alegro. 

-¿Y tú? ¿Has ligado o algo? -negó poniéndose rojo.

 **Bill:** ¡Le mola una niña de su clase! Pero el cabrón no nos quiere decir quién es -saltó Sara.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Te la has follado ya? 

-¡No! -se puso muy rojo.

 **Bill:** Esta en fase de conquista. -dijo Sara.- Se le nota, sobre todo a la salida de clases. Siempre va como un lelo...

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues le ha venido bien repetir y todo -él estaba cada vez más rojo.

-Hemos quedado aquí mañana para hacer un trabajo, pero ahora que estás así... Le digo que mejor no. 

-No, no, que se venga. 

-Os tiene un poco de miedo -dijo él.

-¿Tú te crees que estoy como para asustarla?

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno... 

-No te preocupes, enano. Os subís a tu cuarto y listo.

 **Tom:** Qué suerte tenéis de que la casa esté insonorizada -le guiñé el ojo.

-¡No me voy a acostar con ella!

 **Bill:** Erick solo folla por amor, papá. -dijo Sara. 

-Y eso no tiene nada de malo... -aclaré al ver que Erick ponía mala cara.

 **Tom:** No, no. Si yo no digo nada. Pero una alegría al cuerpo nunca viene mal... 

-Yo no le entiendo... Con lo que... -se dio cuenta de que hablaba con nosotros y de repente se calló avergonzada.

-Tranquila, que ya sé que antes de salir con Jacob triunfabas... -dije tan normal.

 **Bill:** Yo sí que lo entiendo. -defendí a Erick.- Está muy bien eso de follar por follar. Pero cuando estás enamorado... -sonreí- Para mí, no hay nada mejor.

 **Tom:** ¡Papá! -se pusieron rojos.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que aquí la única que folla eres tú? Es más ¿Cómo te crees que naciste? ¿Por generación espontánea?

 **Bill:** Se quedaron callados.- Pues eso. -dije yo con chulería, y justo llegaron las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Me reí y Bill entró. Me ayudó a incorporarme y empezamos a comer. Anna y Patrick llegaron a casa y alucinaron al verme así y ahí.

 **Bill:** Se lanzaron corriendo a abrazarle. Llamaron a los Gs y todos vinieron a comer pizza.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde has estado? -me preguntaron.

-Secuestrado -Mariah me vino a abrazar. Era increíble. Tenía veinte años más que nosotros y aún así estaba muy joven y activa. Parecía que nos iba a enterrar a todos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido al ver que Mariah no quería soltarle, y estuvimos escuchando cómo todos le decían que le querían y que le habían extrañado.

 **Tom:** Os lo agradezco y os he echado mucho de menos. Pero dejaos de moñadas -se rieron todos.

-He echado de menos hasta tu amenaza semanal de que a ver lo que le hago a Sara, tío.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos otra vez y Sara se sentó en sus piernas a comer.- ¿Te suena eso? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sí... Y lo que lo echo de menos... En cuanto me cure, vuelves a tu sitio -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Eso ni lo dudes. -dije sonriendo también y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le robé un beso en los labios. Se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué te pones rojo? -no respondí a Erick. Me había inclinado, juntando mi frente con la de Tom, y ahora había vuelto a besarle. Empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé como pude. Me acordaba de cómo lo pasé cuando pensé que él se había muerto.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo y escondí la cara en su cuello, llorando aún. Sentí un tirón en la mano y vi que Geo me dejaba en la palma las pastillas.

 **Tom:** Al final se hizo de noche del todo. Me encontraba un poco mal, pero quería estar más rato con ellos.

 **Bill:** Se notaba que Tom no estaba bien, así que se fueron todos a casa.- ¿Subimos a la cama? Seguro que estarás más cómodo allí.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Los chicos me dieron un beso y se quedaron viendo la tele un rato y Bill me tuvo que llevar en brazos arriba. Yo estaba tan delgado que me cargaba sin problema.

 **Bill:** Dejé la puerta de par en par y ayudé a Tom a acomodarse. Le besé con dulzura y empecé a desnudarle. Tenía que curarle y ponerle el pijama.

 **Tom:** No me hacía gracia estar así, pero me tenía que curar, así que me tuve que aguantar.

 **Bill:** Le curé dejándole besos y caricias por todas partes. Estaba muy delgado y demacrado, pero era mi Tom, y le quería demasiado como para no verle igual de atractivo.

 **Tom:** No tenía trauma ni susto por las torturas. Ni siquiera por las violaciones (al menos, no mucho por esto último). En ese sentido estaba bien, pero tenía la sensación de que me iba a echar a llorar de lo que había echado de menos a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? -pregunté cuando terminé de curarle y le vi casi llorando.

 **Tom:** Nada... -dije saliendo de mi una lágrima.

 **Bill:** Eh, Tom... -le sequé la lágrima y le abracé.- Dime qué te pasa.

 **Tom:** Que te he echado de menos. Lo que me han hecho... No era nada comparado con estar sin ti... Un puto año...

 **Bill:** Me destrozó oír eso. Le besé la cara y los labios muchas veces.- No lo pienses más... Me tienes aquí, y no van a volver a separarnos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con toda la fuerza que pude y me apoyé en su pecho llorando.

 **Bill:** Estuve acariciándole hasta que se fue calmando. Estuve todo el rato diciéndole que le amaba y que le había extrañado mucho.

 **Tom:** Me calmé al cabo del rato. Él me puso el pijama con cuidado y me arropó con mucho cariño.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé delante de él sin pudor alguno y me metí a su lado en ropa interior.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la noche tosiendo, pero a pesar de eso, descansé mucho mejor que en meses.

 **Bill:** No dormí en toda la noche. Estaba muy preocupado... Cuando le noté más profundamente dormido, le besé el pelo, bajé y le hice el desayuno. Subí con la bandeja y vi que era hora de que se tomase las pastillas... Con mucha pena por verle tan a gusto, empecé a besarle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Me desperté muy sobresaltado, hasta que reparé dónde estaba.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la frente.- Buenos días... Te he traído el desayuno y la medicina.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí. Tosí un poco- Gracias -dije muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y estuve con la cara escondida en su cuello mientras él desayunaba.

 **Tom:** Devoré todo en seguida y me volví a tumbar.

 **Bill:** Aparté la bandeja y me tumbé abrazándole.- ¿Estás a gusto? ¿Quieres otro cojín a algo?

 **Tom:** No, tranquilo -me pegué a él con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura. Le había echado tanto de menos...

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso. No me quería separar de él.

 **Bill:** Me separé para coger el aire y en seguida volví a juntar nuestras bocas.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y también y estuve en plan mimoso toda la mañana.- Vamos al salón, que ya es hora de comer. -le di otro beso y le cogí en brazos para bajarle.

 **Tom:** Asentí- No me acostumbro a que me lleves en brazos -medio bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo tampoco... Pero me gusta hacerlo. -dije sonriendo. Le senté en la cocina para poder hablar mientras preparaba la comida.

 **Tom:** Llegó Sara de la universidad muy frustrada- ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Que odio la puta universidad. -soltó cabreada y se sentó a su lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué ha pasado? 

-Que todos los gilipollas de la ciudad se han puesto de acuerdo para darme clase -me reí.

-Concreta un poco. 

-Nada, que le he ido a tutorías a preguntar dudas al de física y me ha dicho que ya no estoy en el instituto que me busque la vida... Pues que yo sepa le pagan por enseñarnos.

-¿Y no le has partido la cara? 

-Quiero aprobar y esas cosas. 

-Pues ya te ayudo yo. Luego después de comer, me pongo contigo.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dijo sonriendo. Al poco, volvió Erick, casi saltando de alegría. 

-Kate viene esta tarde -dijo abrazando a Sara, eufórico.

 **Tom:** ¿Con que Kate...? -dije- Suena bien.

 **Bill:** Buscó una foto en su móvil y se la enseñó a Tom, orgulloso.

 **Tom:** La vi y asentí- Muy guapa. Me gusta para ti.

 **Bill:** Él sonrió y nos enseñó la foto a Sara y a mí.- Se nota que son nuestros hijos. Tienen muy buen gusto... Y ahora, a sentarse. Que ya está la comida.

 **Tom:** Se sentó muy contento. Acabamos de comer y Bill me tuvo que llevar al salón. Me dejó en la silla de ruedas y Sara empezó a sacar sus apuntes.

 **Bill:** Me metí al estudio a pintar para no molestar a Tom y Sara.

 **Tom:** Se lo expliqué y en seguida lo entendió- ¿Ves como era fácil? 

-Joder... Gracias -me dio un beso y se subió muy contenta.

 **Bill:** Salí a por el aguarrás y vi a Tom solo en el salón.- ¿Quieres venirte al estudio? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me llevó hasta allí en la silla.

 **Bill:** Estoy pintando el lago -dije enseñándole (por primera vez, cabe decir) uno de mis cuadros a medio hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Me estás enseñando un cuadro sin haberlo acabado? -dije flipado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Sip. Quería tu opinión de cómo iba. A fin de cuentas, has pasado mucho tiempo allí.

 **Tom:** Pues yo lo veo perfecto. Casi como si fuera una foto.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? Estaba muy preocupado, porque a mí me parecía más un dibujo que otra cosa.

 **Tom:** A mi me encanta.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le cogí de la mano.

 **Bill:** Apreté la mano en gesto de cariño y me senté a su lado. Ahora ya no tenía ganas de pintar.

 **Tom:** A ver si me curo rápido. Quiero abrazarte y besarte bien.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- No te preocupes, mientras estés así, te abrazo y te beso yo.

 **Tom:** Gracias por no reprocharme nada... -le dije yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué iba a reprocharte algo? -pregunté realmente desconcertado. No le entendía.

 **Tom:** Han sido trece meses... -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** ¿Y? No te has ido por voluntad propia. Y es más que obvio que no has estado precisamente de vacaciones... Así que no digas gilipolleces y disfruta del momento. -le besé para que no replicara.

 **Tom:** No he dejado de pensar en vosotros en todo momento.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, mi amor... Y sé que jamás te irías porque sí. -le acaricié.- Ahora, deja de mirar hacia el pasado. Céntrate en nuestro presente. -dije mientras le tomaba de las manos. No quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal por algo que no era su culpa.

 **Tom:** Suspiré intentando alejar de mi esos pensamientos.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi amor.- Ahora solo hay que preocuparse de curarse, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí. La verdad que me sentía un puto inútil sin poder ni moverme solo.

 **Bill:** Eh... No pongas cara larga. -le mordí el labio.- Estás más guapo sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí un poco- Cuanto más viejo me hago, más quejica soy.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Al menos no vienes quejica de serie, como yo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es parte de tu encanto.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y le besé la frente.- ¿Quieres algo? Un café, un bollo...

 **Tom:** ¿Pueden ser ambos?

 **Bill:** Me reí- Claro que sí. En seguida te lo traigo. -le besé y me fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me esperé ahí viendo el cuadro. Realmente era bonito.

 **Bill:** Preparé dos cafés y volví pronto con todo. Tom miraba el cuadro fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me sobresalté un poco al oír a Bill entrar.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. Dejé en una mesa la bandeja. Tom se relamió... Y yo me puse duro. Menos mal que llevaba la bata de pintar... Me moriría de vergüenza si se diera cuenta. Me senté a tomarme mi café.

 **Tom:** Prácticamente me tragué el bollo de un bocado. Como si fuera lo último que iba a poder comer.

 **Bill:** Eh, tranquilo... -le dije al verle devorar. Le abracé.- Tranquilo, amor...

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de cómo estaba comiendo y me forcé a comer normal.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, mi amor... -le susurré al oído.- No hay prisa.

 **Tom:** Asentí medio sonriéndole. Oí una puerta cerrarse y pegué un respingo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado al verle botar.- No pasa nada, Tommy... Es Kate, que acaba de llegar.

 **Tom:** Ay, yo la quiero ver -dije.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues vamos... -empujé la silla y salimos del estudio, justo a tiempo para verles.- ¡Hola!

 **Tom:** Hola -dije yo intentando sonar pasota.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dijo la chica, nerviosa.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunté intentando sonar amable. Titubeó. -Bueno, por si te apetece luego, tienes la cocina justo detrás. 

-Muchas gracias, señor... 

-Bill. Llámame Bill. -sonreí y me devolvió el gesto. Me pareció una niña preciosa. 

-Gracias, Bill. Luego bajaré a por algo.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí normal y Bill me apartó.

 **Bill:** Estaremos en el estudio. Si queréis algo, avisad -dije mientras volvía al estudio, empujando a Tom. Cerré nada más entrar- ¡Es preciosa! Me encanta.

 **Tom:** Es muy guapa -le admití- A ver si se la liga.

 **Bill:** Seguro que sí. Erick es precioso. Y muy dulce. Seguro que arriba le da bien duro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mira con el romántico.

 **Bill:** Oye. Cuando lo haces con quien amas, no importa cómo de fuerte lo hagas. Lo haces con amor sí o sí. -dije convencido.

 **Tom:** No lo niego, a ver si se nos estrena Erick.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Erick ya se estrenó... Pero nunca quiere hablar de ello. Ni siquiera con Sara.

 **Tom:** Joder, y voy y no me entero. ¿Con quién? ¿Estaba buena? ¿Se la chupó? -Bill se aguantó la risa y me dio un manotazo.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no sabemos nada! Aunque... Creo que sí se la chuparon... Pero no lo sé. -dije sinceramente y me bebí mi café.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que crees? ¿En qué te basas?

 **Bill:** En que cuando Sara se lo preguntó, se puso rojo y cambió de tema.

 **Tom:** Me reí.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me estiré.- Estoy más cansado... Hoy me da que me voy a dormir pronto.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Descansa -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Pero aún no... Son solo las cinco. No quieras librarte de mí, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pensaba que decías ahora.

 **Bill:** No... Aún quiero mimarte un rato.

 **Tom:** Me parece bien -dejé que me llevara en la silla al sofá. Ya luego practicaría a andar yo sólo a escondidas.

 **Bill:** Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, hice que quedara él encima de mí- Te amo, Tommy -y le comí la boca de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que apartar de su beso- Bill -agaché la cabeza- No sé si me vas a querer besar así cuando sepas todo... -dije agachando la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza- Meviolabanvariaspersonascadadía -dije de corrido casi sin separar las palabras. En el hospital me habían hecho todo tipo de pruebas para ver si tenía alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero afortunadamente, no me contagiaron nada.

 **Bill:** Me dolió mucho oír eso.- Yo siempre voy a querer besarte. Eres mi marido. Mío y solo mío. Y te beso como quiero. -le di un beso lleno de amor.- A mí también me han violado, y tú nunca me has rechazado... Y ahora yo no pienso rechazarte. Todo lo contrario.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Gracias...

 **Bill:** No me des las gracias. -volví a besarle.- Te amo... -le abracé y empecé a acariciarle el pelo. A ver si conseguía que se relajase y descansase.

 **Tom:** Me estaba calmando, pero de repente oí un ruido fuerte y pegué un salto que me hice hasta daño.

 **Bill:** Me hizo mucha gracia, pero no me reí.- Tranquilo, amor... No te preocupes.

 **Tom:** Sólo ha sido un sobresalto -volví a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y me acurruqué en él.

 **Bill:** No le dije que me tenía muy preocupado; no quería agobiarle. Le besé la frente y le acaricié el pelo.

 **Tom:** Bajó Sara tan tranquilamente- Esta imagen es muy extraña.

 **Bill:** Me reí- ¿Por qué?

 **Tom:** Porque siempre estás tú encima -le dijo a Bill- Qué mal ha sonado eso...

 **Bill:** Volví a reír- Bueno, a veces hay que cambiar.

 **Tom:** Lo que se me hace raro es que tú estés sola -se puso roja- Jacob tiene examen... -Aaaah, claro...

 **Bill:** Apreté mis brazos en torno a Tom y luego me levanté.- Voy un momento al baño. -dije al ver que me miraba con la ceja alzada. Llevaba un rato excitado... Iba a ver si me lo bajaba.

 **Tom:** Me dejó en la silla. Me entraron ganas de mear también y fui a ver si me ayudaba. De repente, lo pillé de lleno haciéndose una paja.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tieso al ver a Tom ahí. Me puse rojo como un tomate y me vestí corriendo.- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

 **Tom:** Me acerqué.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunté, pero negó rotundamente. Me quedé pillado por el rechazo.

 **Bill:** Le hice mirarme y le besé.- Cuando estés bien, te dejaré sin garganta si quieres. Pero, mientras estés herido, no quiero hacer nada.

 **Tom:** Asentí volviendo al salón. Supongo que era normal que me rechazara después de lo que le había contado hacía un rato.

 **Bill:** Le vi irse con muy mala cara. Entonces recordé la conversación.- ¡Tom! -fui detrás de él. Le hice parar y mirarme. Su cara confirmó mis sospechas.- No es por lo que piensas. Esto -puse su mano en mi polla- es por ti. Por cómo nos hemos besado antes. Pero yo quiero follar como brutos, no quiero que solo disfrute uno.

 **Tom:** No lo digas por no ofenderme...

 **Bill:** Mírame a los ojos. -exigí.- Me pones. Muchísimo. A veces, solo me falta ladrar para ser todo un animal. Pero no quiero ser el único que disfrute. No me había ni tocado desde que desapareciste... No tenía ganas. Y, sinceramente, lo he hecho antes porque solo unos besos tuyos me han puesto como una perra en celo. No dudes nunca que me atraes.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me sentía un completo gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Espera solo un par de días, mi amor. Y haremos todo lo que quieras... Y, por favor, no te sientas mal. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Anda, vamos a volver al salón -por suerte, Sara no se había enterado de nada. Bill me llevó hasta ahí y me sentó en el sofá.

 **Bill:** No le dije nada más aunque quería. Me jodía que se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre y abrió Bill. Era Jacob. Entraron los dos. Jacob se sentó en el sofá con Sara, que se sentó encima de él, y Bill se fue a traernos la merienda a todos.

-¿Qué tal el examen? -le pregunté yo.

-Creo que bien. Cuando me den las notas, te digo -me reí y abrazó a Sara.

-Mira a ver lo que haces tú con mi niña -le "amenacé" y se puso un poco blanco. Me empecé a despollar.

-Siempre caes...

 **Bill:** Se rió Jacob también y puse la merienda en la mesa.- No sé si avisar a Erick... No quiero cortarle el rollo. -dije pensativo y Sara se despolló.

 **Tom:** Si tiene hambre, ya tiene a alguien a quien comerse... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Me senté al lado de Tom y escribí un mensaje.

 **Tom:** Bajaron los dos a merendar. Perfectamente peinados. Con la ropa bien puesta //Estos no han follado//. La chica parecía intimidada- ¿Qué tal lleváis el trabajo?

 **Bill:** Bien... 

-Sentaos y comed lo que queráis -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Bill y de mi. Supuse que este tiempo había tomado Bill mi puesto y por eso le tenía miedo a él también- Es una pena que Tot esté así. Su chocolate es el mejor del mundo -le dijo Sara a la chica- Si vienes otra vez cuando él esté bien, seguro que lo prepara -le sonrió. Me acordé de Sara de bebé y sonreí.

-Dices eso mismo desde que aprendiste a hablar.

 **Bill:** Se puso roja- ¿En serio? 

-Sí -dije yo también sonriendo.- Siempre lo decías. Y como alguien lo negase... Te enfadabas un montón.

 **Tom:** Pues por algo lo diría... -dijo ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Entonces se fijó en que había galletas. Su cara de laminera me hizo despollarme.

 **Tom:** Se lanzó a por el plato.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh, loca! Comparte o no hago más. -amenacé muy serio.

 **Tom:** Hizo un puchero y dejó el plato en la mesa. Pero arrasó con la mitad de las galletas.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Kate, coge una. -dije sonriendo. La pobre muchacha nos miraba flipada.

 **Tom:** Cogió una y la probó- ¡Está buenísima! Ahora entiendo porqué Sara las quería todas para ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues coge más.

 **Tom:** Cogió alguna más tímidamente.

 **Bill:** Yo no comí nada. Estaba preocupado, y no me entraba la comida.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú no comes? -le preguntó a Bill.

 **Bill:** No... Ya he merendado antes. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y cogí una galleta.

 **Bill:** ¿Subimos otra vez? -le preguntó a Erick. No sé si era mi mala cabeza, pero sonó muy mal.

 **Tom:** Él asintió y se fueron- Si bajan despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta es que ahora sí han follado. Además el tonito con el que se lo ha dicho...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ha sido un tono de "dame duro contra el muro" -dijo Jacob imitando voz de tía.

 **Tom:** Mira a ver a quién das tú duro contra el muro... -le dije poniendo a posta de broma cara de mal genio para asustarle.

-¡Papá! ¡Deja de asustarlo! ¡Y tú! -le miró a él- Sabe que follamos. Y sabes que te quiere como si fueras su hijo. Sólo te asusta porque le divierte.

 **Bill:** Jacob sonrió.- Lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué quitarle la diversión?

 **Tom:** Sólo por eso no te voy a amenazar en lo que queda de día -le dije.

 **Bill:** Hasta que le diga o haga algo a tu hija. -repuso él.

-¿Algo como qué? -salté yo. Que follaran si querían, pero... No delante de mí.

 **Tom:** En cuanto la abrace o le de un beso o le diga cualquier cosa que no le dirías a nadie que no fuera tu novia, me dirá algo... Tío... Siempre haces lo mismo -me dijo a mi eso último.

 **Bill:** Me reí, aunque seguía un poco tenso.- Bueno, yo voy a seguir pintando. ¿Te vienes? -pregunté a Tom y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Y vosotros. En el sofá nada.

 **Bill:** Y lo dices tú... Que seguro que te has follado a papá mil veces ahí. -respondió ella mientras yo colocaba a Tom en la silla de ruedas.

-Por eso. No folles en nuestro sitio de follar. -se quedó muy pillada y yo me fui muerto de risa al estudio, empujando la silla de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me despollé y cerramos la puerta del estudio. Bill me besó.

 **Bill:** Le abracé después de besarle. Estaba tan feliz... Por fin podía abrazarle.

 **Tom:** Al haber hablado de lo que habíamos hecho en el sofá... Me había empalmado- Bill... ¿Podrías...? Nada, da igual.

 **Bill:** No, no... Dime. -le besé- ¿Qué quieres, amor?

 **Tom:** Es que... -me puse rojo. Después de trece meses, y de lo que había pasado en ellos, estaba algo tímido (y asustadizo, pero eso no estaba pasando ahora)- ¿Me la puedes chupar?

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo y por toda respuesta, le tumbé en el colchón y le bajé los pantalones. Tom me miraba muy rojo, y yo miraba su pene... Dios. Sonaba a perversión total, pero me moría por comerme su polla. Después de un año... Me esmeré más que nunca en darle placer, mientras me tocaba la polla. Por segunda vez en trece meses, tenía ganas de sexo, del placer de un orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco. Me corrí vergonzosamente rápido.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen sin decir nada y me incorporé, dándole una vista perfecta de la paja que me hacía gimiendo su nombre... Pero no duré mucho. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba lleno de semen.

 **Tom:** Le tomé la mano y le lamí los dedos- Podría chupártela yo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le acaricié.- Así estoy bien... -le besé. Yo sabía a él y Tom sabía a mí.

 **Tom:** Me gustaría poder... Ya sabes.

 **Bill:** ¿El qué? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Follar -dije rojísimo.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el labio inferior.- Pronto, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Asentí sin decir nada más.

 **Bill:** Olvida la vergüenza... Soy yo; hemos hecho demasiadas guarrerías ya, ¿no crees? -empecé a tocarle, muy dispuesto a hacerle otra mamada.

 **Tom:** Gemí- S-supongo.

 **Bill:** ¿Solo supones? Venga, Tommy... Olvida la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Grité muy alto.

 **Bill:** Le hice llegar al orgasmo otra vez y luego me dediqué a ser mimoso con él. Iba a compensar cada minuto de sufrimiento con horas de amor. Porque Tom se merecía todo eso y más.

 **Tom:** Me dejé mimar hasta que Sara nos mandó un mensaje de que Erick estaba en el salón y de que Kate se había ido.

 **Bill:** Salimos casi corriendo. Erick estaba sin camiseta, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa...

 **Tom:** Olé, ese es mi hijo -le choqué la mano.

 **Bill:** Cenamos todos juntos y me ayudaron a subir a Tom al cuarto. Antes de dormirme entre sus brazos, le recordé una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **Tom:** Pasaron los días y me fui curando. Poco a poco dejaba de sobresaltarme por todo. Cada vez me encontraba mejor. En cuestión de dos meses había vuelto a dar clase, había vuelto a mandar en el barrio, y ya Bill y yo follábamos con normalidad y como animales (aunque me costó un poco que me follara él después de todo...). A veces tenía pesadillas, pero gracias a todos, especialmente a Bill, esos trece meses fueron un mal sueño en mi pasado.


	4. Erick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ocurre cuando Tom tiene 41 años, Bill 39, Sara 14 y Erick 12.

**Tom:** Acababa de llegar a casa. Estaba de bastante mal humor. La mañana había ido de mal en peor. El coche me había dejado tirado, había tenido un problema con unos camellos y la clase había sido aburrida. Llegué a casa y cerré de un portazo. Le di a Bill un beso y me senté en el sofá con mi mal humor.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa y llegaron los niños del instituto. Erick traía la capucha puesta, cosa rara. Pero más raro fue que al ver a Tom cabreado, se fue corriendo para arriba.- ¿Sabes tú qué le pasa? -le pregunté a Sara.

 **Tom:** Se encogió de hombros- Yo hoy tenía excursión. No he estado en el instituto en todo el día -respondió ella- Papá, ¿a ti qué te pasa? 

-Nada, he tenido un mal día -dije levantándome- Voy a ver qué le pasa a Erick -subí pero estaba la puerta atrancada. Bajé.

-Sara. Mira tú a ver si le convences para bajar. A mi no me abre.

 **Bill:** Que suba papá. A mí me ha llamado zorra por irme de excursión. -dijo y se sentó a lado de Tom. Suspiré y subí. 

-Erick... Enano, ábreme. 

-No... Papá me va a odiar. Y seguro que va a estar fuera. Nunca vais solos -se le oía la voz llorosa. 

-Por favor, pequeño... Te prometo que estoy solo.

 **Tom:** Esperé abajo bastante preocupado. A ver si bajaban- Algo le ha pasado. Él te adora. No te llamaría zorra así como así -dije yo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero una disculpa. No le he hecho nada -dijo enfadada.

 **Bill:** Me abrió. Estaba lleno de moratones.- Pequeño... ¿Qué te ha pasado? 

-Me han pegado... Soy un flojo. Papá me va a odiar. -le abracé y lloró con fuerza.- Y encima he insultado a Sara... Va a odiarme. 

-No lo hará... Si le pides perdón, se le pasará. Voy a por el botiquín, ¿vale? Hay que curarte. -le besé la frente y fui abajo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté al verle con el botiquín.

 **Bill:** Le han pegado los de clase... Y no quiere verte porque cree que le vas a odiar porque es débil. Y encima se siente fatal por haber insultado a su hermana.

 **Tom:** Sara y yo nos miramos preocupados. Quise subir a por él, pero Bill me lo impidió.

 **Bill:** Mejor que no subas por ahora... Luego le convenceré, ¿vale? -subí.- Abre, Erick... -Entré y le hice sentarse en la cama. Tenía un par de cortes muy feos, el labio y una ceja partidos y el ojo morado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en el salón sin hambre, moviendo la pierna histérico- Me da igual que sean unos críos. Los voy a matar a todos -dejé la pistola en la mesa- No te preocupes, Tot. Me encargo yo de ellos... -dijo Sara con cara de enfado.

 **Bill:** Le curé e incluso le cosí.- Erick, cielo... No puedes quedarte aquí.- Pero papá y Sara... Me van a odiar. Soy un mierdas. 

-Mira, enano. Si algo tengo seguro, es que Tom se pega un tiro antes de decirte algo malo. Y a Sara le regalas chocolate y te perdona sin pensarlo. -sonrió. 

-¿Puedes decirle a papá que suba? 

-Claro... -le besé el pelo y bajé al salón.- Sube, Tom...

 **Tom:** Subí rápido y lo primero que hice fue darle un abrazo fuerte. Bill se quedó detrás de la puerta oyendo. Me separé de él y me senté a su lado- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, papá... -respondió Erick sollozando. Sara se me unió. Quería espiar también.

 **Tom:** No tienes que sentir nada. No es tu culpa -le hice mirarme y sollozó.

-Tú eres tan fuerte... Todos te temen y te respetan. De mi se ríen. Siempre me defiende Sara. Ella sí es fuerte. Ella es digna hija tuya. No yo -volvió a sollozar- Todos me dicen que seguro que soy una decepción de hijo para ti. Y yo sólo pienso que ojalá me hubiera muerto -me quedé horrorizado por lo que dijo.

-No digas eso... No eres una decepción para mi. Y no pasa nada porque no sepas pelear. Estoy orgulloso de ti por muchos motivos. Y te quiero. No eres una decepción. Y en ningún momento me he arrepentido ni un sólo segundo de adoptarte. El que sería una decepción como padre sería yo si te odiara sólo por esto. Te quiero. Y me encanta como eres. 

-Pero Sara es mejor que yo. 

-Ninguno es mejor que el otro. Os quiero por igual. Sois diferentes, sí. Y cada uno tiene unas virtudes diferentes. Pero no son unas mejores que las otras. Sois mis niños. Y siempre lo seréis. Y no podría elegir entre vosotros dos, bajo ningún concepto.

 **Bill:** Sara estaba con una mueca de pena... Al final, abrió y les pillamos abrazados. Hice una foto y Sara le acarició la espalda.- Perdóname, Sara... Yo... -Sara le calló con un abrazo. 

-No pasa nada, enano. Pero mañana me dices quién ha sido. -exigió.

 **Tom:** Él asintió- Escúchame -le dije serio- No quiero que pienses ni volver a oírte decir esas tonterías, ¿eh? -medio sonrió y asintió- Anda, vamos abajo a comer. Y esta tarde nos vamos los cuatro a los karts para echar una carrera. 

-Pero mañana tengo examen -dijo él.

-Que le den por culo al examen.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero papá... No puedo dejar de lado el examen. -dijo él. 

-Me recuerda a alguien... -dije sonriendo de lado. Era tan histérico como yo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué va a pasar? ¿Te voy a echar la bronca? -le dije yo con tono de evidencia.

 **Bill:** Que no, papá. Que es un final. Mañana me llevas donde quieras, pero este examen no me lo pierdo. -se puso cabezón.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y le empecé a hacer cosquilas- Eres igual que tu padre -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pero yo me parezco más. -dijo Sara. 

-Pero solo en la cara. Y ni eso. Eres como Sally. 

-¿Quién es Sally?

 **Tom:** Sally era la abuela de Bill. Era una gran mujer. Murió hace mucho. Yo no la pude conocer. 

-Pero, papá. ¿Porqué nunca nos habláis de vuestro pasado? -dijo Sara.

-Sólo sabemos de papá desde tiempo después de que os conocierais. Y de ti desde bastante después de que entraras en la banda. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo os conocisteis -añadió Erick.

-Anda, vamos a comer y os cuento mi vida.

 **Bill:** Y papá también. -dijeron los dos a la vez. 

-Anda, vamos abajo... -la verdad, no me gustaba mucho hablar del tema.

 **Tom:** Yo nací en un burdel. Mi madre era prostituta y mi padre su chulo. Nací con el síndrome de abstinencia y bastante enfermo porque mi madre se drogaba embarazada de mi. Las demás putas me cuidaron, porque lo que es mis padres... Mis padres me gritaban, me pegaban y me humillaban. Me hacían cosas que preferiría no contaros. Mi padre mató a mi madre delante mío (o eso creía, porque años después apareció, pero eso es otro tema). Me escapé y Georg me acogió. Georg vivía con sus tíos en un edificio en ruinas. Me escondió ahí pero mi padre me acabó encontrando. Vendió mi virginidad trasera y me violaron. También me obligaba a hacer mamadas a clientes a cambio de dinero. Un día le robé la pistola, maté a todas las personas del burdel incluido a mi padre y huí. Me volví a encontrar con Georg y conocí a Gustav. Los tíos de Georg murieron y Mariah nos acogió en su casa. Cuando el padre de Gustav y Franny murió, Mariah se deprimió. Estaba hundida. Y Franny casi se tiene que prostituir para sacar la casa adelante. Pero yo se lo impedí. Entramos a la banda y a los diecisiete años ya éramos ricos y mandábamos en la ciudad entera. Y bueno. Ya que me estoy sincerando, soy sociópata -conté de corrido. Los niños estaban los dos llorando.

-Papá... -susurró Erick.

-Anda, no me lloréis. Que ya ha pasado todo y ahora estoy de puta madre, y os tengo a vosotros. No podría ser más feliz.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú? -me preguntaron temerosos. 

-Bueno... Mi madre me abandonó cuando empecé a maquillarme, y entré en depresión. Tuve que ponerme a trabajar desde niño, aguantando palizas y disparos de mi padre. Hasta que se enredó en las drogas. Mató a mi abuela y justo un año después, conocí a vuestro padre.

 **Tom:** Estaban horrorizados- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? 

-Le secuestré.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? 

-Mi padre le debía dos millones... Y como que mis sueldos no llegaban. Me secuestró para pedir rescate, pero mi padre pasó de salvarme. Para él solo era una maricona débil.

 **Tom:** A mi me gustó Bill, por eso no le matamos ni torturamos sin más. Matamos a su padre y él se vino a vivir a mi casa.

 **Bill:** Y estamos juntos desde entonces. -dije yo sonriendo como un bobo.

-¿Y por qué ya no te maquillas, papá? -preguntó Sara. 

-Eso. Te quedaba bien pintarte -dijo Erick.

 **Tom:** Dejó de hacerlo porque a veces le pasaba lo mismo que a ti -miré a Erick- Que se creía que era una decepción para mi. Tonterías en todo caso. Luego imagino que le gustó su nuevo look.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia otro lado.- Mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo os enamorasteis? Quiero saberlo todo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Yo me enamoré porque a pesar de que era un cabronazo, fue el hombre que mejor me trató en mi vida.

 **Tom:** No estaba el listón muy alto. He de decir, porque cualquiera me habría mandado a la mierda... El caso que yo no sabía lo que me pasaba. Yo no creía en el amor no nada de eso. Sin embargo entre otras cosas, le paré un puñetazo de Georg con mi cara.

 **Bill:** Y a Gustav un disparo... Y el tío del parque, cuando el coma... -hice una mueca.- Me ha salvado la vida tantas veces, que parece imposible.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo le dijiste que le querías? 

-Discutiendo.

 **Bill:** Nos estábamos gritando y entonces me dijo "Te quiero"... Y ya no pude seguir enfadado.

 **Tom:** Me preguntó que por qué era tan capullo con él. Que por qué siempre le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Y yo, que no tenía mucha idea de cómo gestionar los sentimientos y no me entendía ni yo, le grité casi sin darme cuenta que le quería.

 **Bill:** Sara sonrió- ¿Y tú cómo se lo dijiste? -me reí. 

-Me quería pegar porque se creyó que zorreaba, y le dije que yo no zorrearía con nadie porque estaba enamorado de él.

 **Tom:** Tot, bruto -dijo Sara.

-Oye, tengo un poco de mal genio... Pero al final no le pegué... -dije mirando al plato y comiendo.

 **Bill:** Eso es verdad. De hecho, me trajo a casa en brazos y me llevó a dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Veis? No soy tan cabrón... 

-No si ya. Os he visto pelear... Muchas veces... 

-¿Pero y lo a gusto que te quedas, qué?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero... ¿Cómo os aguantáis? 

-Porque nos queremos.

 **Tom:** Además. De vez en cuando está bien enfadarse. Si todo fuera bien siempre, menudo coñazo.

 **Bill:** Eso. Pelearse es muy divertido a veces... Mola un montón cabrear a vuestro padre. Cuando te quiere, claro.

 **Tom:** Mentira... -negué.

 **Bill:** Verdad -dijimos los tres a la vez.

 **Tom:** Qué hijos de puta que sois todos... -contesté ignorándoles y acabando de comer.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me fui a sentar a sus piernas.- No te enfades, anda...

 **Tom:** No me he enfadado. De hecho te vas a enfadar tú -me miró sin entender y le lamí la cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Cerdo! -chillé y los niños se despollaron.

 **Tom:** ¿Veis? Lo he dicho.

 **Bill:** ¡Eres un guarro! -me levanté y le di la espalda, indignado. Los niños se partían de risa.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba muerto de risa como los niños y Bill se indignó- Estás precioso cuando te enfadas.

 **Bill:** Vete a la mierda. -solté.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le abracé por detrás- Es verdad... -dije. Se soltó y se encerró en el estudio indignado.


	5. Mis hijos se descontrolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS ocurre cuando Tom tiene 44 años, Bill 42, Sara 17 y Erick 15.

**Erick:** Estaba en el instituto. Sara se había saltado las clases y no me había querido contar para qué, pero algo me decía que no era para nada bueno. Últimamente había muchos rumores de que había entrado en la banda de papá, y yo estaba convencido de que le iba a caer una bronca impresionante como fuera verdad. El instituto era un caos. Había como tres "clases sociales". Estaban en la más alta los que estaban en la banda de papá, en la intermedia, los hijos de personas que estaban en la banda de papá, y en la más baja del todo, los que no estaban ni ellos, ni nadie de sus familias. Sara era la reina del instituto, todos le hacían caso. Jacob y Mariola estaban a la par que Sara, aunque ellos jamás se metían en cosas de la banda. No querían, ni lo pensaban hacer. Tenían muy buen fondo, pero se hacían respetar. Yo estaba en la clase más baja. Todos decían que yo no merecía ser hijo de Tom, que era indigno de esa familia... Si no me pegaban como hacían a otros chicos y chicas era porque Sara y mis primos me protegían. Todos tenían la teoría de que mi padre no movería un dedo si me pasaba algo porque seguro que se avergonzaba de mi. Yo sabía que mi padre me quería y me defendería, pero a veces me daba miedo que estuviera equivocado. Estos días una chica había estado tonteando conmigo, y a mi me gustaba de verdad. Pero cuando la fui a besar, salió a flote una norma no escrita del instituto, la gente solo podía salir con la gente de su "clase". Ella acababa de entrar a la banda. No podía besarla. Ella me dijo que saldría conmigo si entraba a la banda. Así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decidí enorgullecer a papá y conseguir que ella me aceptara. Esa misma tarde me iba a juntar con los chicos que hacían la "selección". Eran chicos y chicas de unos veinte años. Papá nunca hablaba con ellos. Ellos se ocupaban de quienes entraban y salían de la banda. Solo se podía salir de la banda con la muerte. Papá no mataba a menores de edad, ni dejaba que nadie mayor matara a nadie pequeño, pero si un menor de edad mataba a otro, no lo impedía. Así que los menores de edad que salían de la banda, los mataba otro menor de edad. La única norma era obediencia absoluta a tus "superiores". Los más altos, mis padres y mis tíos. Salí de clase con la mochila y me junté con esos chicos para entrar en la banda. Había a la vez que yo una chica. Ella no quería entrar, pero lo iba a hacer por su familia. Se estaban muriendo de hambre y a ella le acosaban en el instituto. Iba a entrar para acabar con la pobreza y el acoso. El que parecía el jefe de los cuatro chicos, habló- Hola, novatos. Estáis aquí para entrar a la banda. Esto no va a ser fácil ni bonito. Tendréis que obedecer a vuestros superiores ciegamente. Si alguno os dice que matéis a alguien, lo mataréis, si alguno os dice que os droguéis, lo haréis. Tendréis que matar, traficar, herir, torturar... Todo lo que os ordenemos. Incluso seréis follados si nosotros queremos -estaba MUY asustado, pero asentí- Si alguno se echa atrás, puede irse. Pero si se queda y no consigue entrar en la banda o se quiere ir, morirá y sufrirá antes. -nos miramos la chica y yo, pero ninguno se fue- Para entrar en la banda tenéis que pasar una única prueba. Vais a matar a una persona -me eché a temblar. Nos llevaron hacia dentro de una casa en la que nunca había estado, pero yo sabía que era la "casa de secuestros" de mi padre. Nos bajaron al sótano y habían tres personas atadas a una silla, totalmente destrozadas, suplicando por su muerte. Nos dieron a ella y a mi una pistola. Ella soltó una lágrima... Y disparó. Yo... no pude. No fui capaz. Me temblaron las manos y se me cayó la pistola. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, uno de los cuatro chicos mató a las otras dos personas y obligó a la chica que acababa de entrar en la banda a ayudarle a enterrar los cuerpos. Los otros tres brutos me dejaron atado y salieron dando un portazo. Yo empecé a llorar desesperado y a intentar desatarme. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Me iban a torturar hasta matarme, y seguro que mis padres estarían dolidos y decepcionados.

 **Tom:** De repente me sonó el móvil. Era uno de los chavales que seleccionaban a la gente que entraba en la banda- Tom -dijo con voz de miedo- Verás... Hay un chaval, juraría que es tu hijo, que ha intentado entrar en la banda y no ha pasado la prueba. Lo hemos dejado atado por si no era él, pero no le hemos hecho nada. 

-No le toquéis un pelo hasta que no confirme si es mi hijo. Y si es mi hijo, como le toquéis os mato -amenacé y fui a toda velocidad en coche. Me acababa de enterar de que Sara había entrado a la puta banda, y ya estaba bastante cabreado, como para enterarme de esto. Llamé a Bill, que estaba de viaje con sus alumnos del instituto- Bill -le dije intentando contenerme.

-Tom, pareces muy enfadado, ¿qué te pasa? 

-Me acabo de enterar de que Sara ha entrado a la banda hace dos días, y Erick tal vez haya de intentar entrar y no lo ha conseguido. Aún no estoy seguro si es él, estoy yendo a comprobarlo. Pero si es él y no le hubieran reconocido, le habrían matado. 

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó furioso.

-Lo que oyes. 

\- Los voy a matar a los dos yo mismo. 

-Te cuelgo, luego te llamo y hablamos. 

-Vale, hasta luego.

 **Erick:** Entraron con un hombre los tres chicos de antes y vi cómo le pegaban una paliza, le electrocutaban y le hacían quemaduras en la piel. Yo estaba muy asustado. Lloraba como un histérico y gritaba hasta que me taparon la boca que por favor, que nos soltaran, que yo era el hijo de Tom y de Bill, pero de nada sirvió. Yo me veía torturado, muerto y sabía que mis padres iban a estar dolidos, destrozados y decepcionados por mi culpa. Y eso me dolía. Me preparé mentalmente para mi muerte. De repente, mi padre irrumpió en la sala. Le miré llorando. No le pude llamar, porque estaba amordazado. Me miró furioso. Estaba muy asustado. Me quitó la mordaza y me desató sin decirme nada.

 **Tom:** Erick se desmayó de miedo en mis brazos. Me lo llevé a casa y le dejé en el sofá y me fui a la cocina intentando relajarme. Le vi entrar a la cocina visiblemente asustado. Jamás le había levantado la mano, pero estaba tan enfadado que al verle entrar, le di un tortazo. Se llevó la mano a la cara llorando- ¿No tienes nada que decir? -le dije furioso.

 **Erick:** Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que me merecía el tortazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

 **Erick:** Por muchas cosas - sollocé. Me miró con la ceja levantada- Es que... Todos en el instituto me desprecian. En el instituto los más respetados son los de tu banda, luego los familiares de la gente de tu banda, y luego el resto. A los que no son de tu banda o tienen la protección de alguien, les hacen de todo. Les pegan, les humillan, les maltratan y hasta ha habido violaciones. A mi todos me odian. Dicen que el único motivo por el que no me hacen lo que a ellos es por Sara y por los primos. Dicen que soy una decepción de hijo para ti. Que seguro que no moverías un dedo si me mataran -hipé- Llevo años aguantándolo, pero ni siquiera lo saben Sara y los primos, ni papá -sollocé- Y lo aguanto, sé que es mentira y no lo saben. Pero a veces me da miedo que no lo sea... Y el detonante ha sido una chica de tu banda. Solo puedo salir con ella si estoy en tu banda. Es una norma del instituto... -dije llorando y me atreví a levantar la mirada y mirar a mi padre. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Su mirada era indescifrable. Volví a agachar la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Me agaché a su altura y le tomé de la barbilla haciéndole mirarme- Enano, no digas idioteces -suspiré- Te digo todos los días que te quiero porque sé lo que es que tu padre te odie y te desprecie. Te digo que te quiero siempre, porque quiero que lo sepas y que lo tengas muy presente. ¿Sabes cómo te adopté? Yo entré en una casa con tus tíos y más gente de mi banda para matar a una especie de banda rival que acababa de surgir. Entramos a una habitación para asegurarnos de que no quedaba ahí nadie a quien tuviéramos que matar y de repente vi en el suelo a un bultito que lloraba tan alto que no parecía posible que algo tan pequeño pudiera emitir semejante sonido. Te llevamos al hospital. Descubrieron que tus padres estaban muertos. Tú tenías tres meses, el cuerpo lleno de moratones, estabas desnutrido y muy asustado. Bill siempre decía que tú sabías que te había salvado. Te aferraste a mi y solo cuando yo te abrazaba no llorabas. El médico nos pidió que nos quedáramos contigo hasta que te curaras, que no sobrevivirías en un orfanato tal y como estabas. Tú te aferrabas a mi y no me soltabas. Eras tan pequeñito... Tan débil e indefenso. Y te habían maltratado tanto... A mi no me gustan ni me gustaban los niños. No quería tener ningún otro hijo además de Sara. Pero tú me aferrabas como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Tenías tanto miedo... Te traje a casa. Bill me preguntó extrañado que qué hacía con un niño y yo le conté todo. A Bill le destrozó lo que le conté. Bill quería quedarse contigo, pero no se atrevía a pedírmelo. En su lugar, se lo pedí yo. Simplemente no podía dejarte en un orfanato ni abandonarte. Tú no te soltabas de mi, y yo desde que te abrazaste a mi, supe que eras un niño especial. Simplemente te quise. Eras mi hijo. A Bill en seguida también le cogiste confianza. No dejabas que nadie te tocara si no estábamos alguno de los dos contigo, ni siquiera podías dormir si no te tocaba alguno de nosotros. Hasta Sara te quiso desde el principio, y eso que era una niña muy celosa y no dejaba que nadie se nos acercara. Ella te celaba como nadie, desde el principio. Eras nuestro hijo desde el primer momento que te cogí en brazos. Al día siguiente te adotamos legalmente. Y tú te curaste. Eras el niño más bueno y más alegre del mundo. En cuanto alguien te sonreía o te mimaba un poco te querías ir con él -sonreí recordando- Lo que te quiero decir es que eres mi hijo. Te adoro. Y siempre lo haré. ¿Sabes porqué mereces ser mi hijo y porqué mereces que te cuide? -negó- Porque te quiero y me quieres. Por eso. Porque te he criado, desde pequeño te he protegido y te he cuidado, junto con Bill, claro. Nosotros te enseñamos a montar en bici, te llevamos a tu primer día de colegio, te ayudamos con los deberes, te hemos llevado al parque a jugar, te hemos consolado cuando has llorado... Siempre te hemos apoyado en todo, ¿verdad? -asintió- Pues por favor, deja de hacer caso a esos comentarios. Y respecto a lo de la chica, si ella te quiere no le importará que seas o no de la banda. Ella no se merece a un chico como tú. Eres el chaval que más vale la pena de tu instituto y de la ciudad entera. Sabrán pelear y no les temblará el pulso para matar a alguien, ¿y? Jamás serán tú. Jamás te llegarán ni a la suela de los zapatos. Y tarde o temprano, encontrarás a una buena chica que te quiera de verdad y te quiera y te acepte tal y como eres. Bill y yo te sacábamos diez años cuando nos conocimos...

 **Erick:** Le abracé con fuerza- Lo siento mucho, papá. Te quiero -dije llorando- Siento haber temido que tú no lo hicieras, y gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi...

 **Tom:** Con que nos quieras nos damos por bien agradecidos -le acaricié- ¿Estás bien?

 **Erick:** Sigo sintiéndome muy asustado por todo lo que ha pasado.

 **Tom:** Ya... Espero que se te hayan quitado las ganas de volver a hacer algo parecido.

 **Erick:** Volví a sollozar como un imbécil- Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo. Lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Calma... No te voy a castigar, pero nada te va a librar de la bronca que te va a echar Bill ni de que te castigue él si lo decide. Lo sabe todo.

 **Erick:** Asentí asumiendo el castigo que fuera que me iba a imponer Bill- Tot... -me miró- De verdad que me arrepiento muchísimo de lo que he hecho y sé que he hecho mal. Nunca haré nada parecido. He entendido al fin de la peor de las maneras que esto no es para mi... Y que no tiene nada de malo -le vi sonreír.

 **Tom:** Te ha costado tres años... Pero me alegro de que lo hayas entendido. Eres perfecto tal y como eres -se puso rojo- Anda, vete a ducharte que voy a hacer mientras la merienda. Espérate para presenciar el lío en el que está metida tu hermana...

 **Erick:** Me daba pena Sara pero no quise decir nada. Con todo el miedo que había pasado, creo que había entendido muchas cosas a las malas. Pero las había entendido. No volvería a dudar jamás del amor que me tenían mis padres, ni volvería a sentirme inferior a nadie ni a creer que había algo mal en mi. Pero seguía con el susto en el cuerpo y estaba tan arrepentido de haber sido tan imbécil... Suspiré y me duché. Bajé seco y en pijama y Tom me tendió chocolate con churros y se sentó conmigo a merendar. Se encargó de que se me pasara el susto y de que me encontrara mejor. Realmente consiguió que se me pasaran todos los pesares. Hablé también con Bill por teléfono y le conté todo. Me dejó un mes castigado sin salir de casa, pero me perdonó y me dijo que me quería. Me puse a hacer los deberes en el salón.

 **Tom:** Patrick, Anna y James llegaron a casa. Habían estado de viaje unos días. Me vieron bastante enfadado al ver la hora que era y que Sara no llegaba. Decidieron irse a sus cuartos por prudencia. Vi llegar a Sara a casa. Había estado con Jacob. Nada más entrar le pegué un tortazo- ¿Con que de la banda, no?

 **Sara:** Me asusté mucho al ver a mi padre tan enfadado- ¡Te lo puedo explicar! -dije antes de que añadiera nada más.

 **Tom:** La empujé al sofá para que se sentara- Estoy deseando escucharlo.

 **Sara:** Bill me prohibió ir de viaje de fin de curso por saltarme las clases, te robé cocaína para poder pagármelo yo y me pilló uno de tu banda. Le dije que me habías mandado tú a hacerlo y no me creyó, me quería pegar. Y yo les pedí a los que revisaban quién entraba a la banda, a los de ahora no, a los que murieron ayer en el tiroteo en la plaza, que corrieran el rumor de que había entrado, así el otro chico me creería y me dejaría en paz. No quería que os enterarais. Pero te juro que ni he entrado a la banda, ni me drogo, ni he matado a nadie, ¡te lo juro! -expliqué corriendo antes de que me interrumpiera.

 **Tom:** ¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ COÑO TE PASA!? -le grité al escuchar la historia. Se encogió pero me calmé- Es que no es que no vayas a ir a este viaje de fin de curso, es que no te vas a ir a ningún puto viaje hasta que no te independices. Vete a tu cuarto. No, espera ¿cuánta coca robaste?

 **Sara:** El equivalente a los 500 euros que costaba el viaje.

 **Tom:** Pues me debes 500 euros. Vete a tu cuarto.

 **Sara:** Subí a mi cuarto corriendo. Me sentía fatal. La había cagado hasta el fondo. ¿Y ahora de dónde coño sacaba yo 500 euros? Me quedé en la cama llorando.

 **Tom:** Llamé a Bill para contarle todo. Me dijo que sobre todo me calmara y subiera luego a hablar con ella, y que la dejáramos sin paga todo el año para que me pagara los 500 euros. Que le permitiera ir al viaje y que le hiciera entender que no podía volver a hacer nada parecido. Asentí. Anna se puso a hacer la cena y yo subí al cuarto de Sara. Llamé a la puerta y entré. Me senté al lado de ella en la cama.

 **Sara:** Papá, lo siento -sollozó- De verdad que lo siento.

 **Tom:** Sabes que está muy mal que robes a tu padre, ¿verdad?

 **Sara:** Asentí- Pero me hacía tanta ilusión ir... Y pensé que no te ibas a enterar.

 **Tom:** Pues si te hacía tanta ilusión, haber hablado con nosotros. Por Dios, te hubiera ayudado a convencer a Bill para dejarte ir.

 **Sara:** Ya lo sé -sollocé otra vez- Jacob me echó una bronca impresionante y me arrepentí de lo que hice, pero me daba miedo que os enterarais.

 **Tom:** Siempre me ha dado mucho miedo el no saber educaros. Ya sabes... de mi trastorno. Pero nunca he querido que mi manera de vivir o mi trastorno os afectara de manera alguna. Yo siempre he querido que tengáis clara una cosa. Que tenéis que quereros a vosotros mismos y a los vuestros más que a nada en el mundo, y que tenéis que hacer lo que haga falta por ellos. Eso significa que, aunque seguramente Bill os mataría por ello, a mi me da igual que le robéis a cualquier capullo. Pero que robéis a los vuestros... Eso no lo puedo permitir. Si tienes algún problema con lo que sea o necesitáis algo, podéis pedírnoslo. Y si os castigamos con algo que de verdad os haga daño, decídnoslo, porque os cambiaremos el castigo, u os lo quitaremos. Yo qué sé. Pero jamás hagas nada parecido a esto.

 **Sara:** Sollocé- Te lo juro, papá. Lo siento de verdad.

 **Tom:** Me dio un abrazo y le abracé con fuerza- Vas a estar un año sin paga para devolverme lo que me has robado.

 **Sara:** Lo cierto es que lo tengo... No he sabido a quién vendérselo. Está en ese cajón.

 **Tom:** Abrí el cajón y en efecto, había 500 euros en coca. La saqué de ahí me la llevé a mi cuarto bajo llave. Volví a su cuarto- Bueno, pues no me debes nada. Pero aún así, quedan cuatro meses hasta el final del curso. No vas a salir de casa en los cuatro meses -sollozó y asintió- Pero vas a ir al viaje de fin de curso.

 **Sara:** Levanté la mirada alucinada- ¿De verdad? -asintió y le abracé- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Tom:** Me reí- De nada. Pero de los cuatro meses sin salir no te libra ni Dios. Y da gracias que te voy a dejar recibir visitas. Aunque las visitas de Jacob en el salón y a la vista de todos -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos horrorizada y me eché a reír- Tranquila, eso último era broma. No soy tan cabrón para dejarte cuatro meses sin sexo -se puso roja.

 **Sara:** ¡Papá! -se quejó- Que yo no...

 **Tom:** Sara, no me jodas, que no me chupo el dedo. Como me mientas, de verdad que te dejo cuatro meses a dos velas sin poder estar a solas con Jacob.

 **Sara:** Vale, me callo -se rió.

 **Tom:** Anda, baja a cenar -se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. Me abrazó bien fuerte.

 **Sara:** Gracias, papá. Y de verdad que lo siento.

 **Tom:** Deja ya de disculparte, que aún te queda la bronca de Bill -hizo un puchero y me reí. Bajamos a cenar y aunque el ambiente al principio estuvo un poco tenso, poco a poco acabamos entre bromas y a buenas, como siempre. Bill llegó al cabo de unos días y no dudó en echarles la bronca padre... Y bueno, cuando dejó de gritarles... Bajamos él y yo al sótano para seguir gritando.


	6. Primer día de universidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS ocurre cuando Tom tiene 48 años, Bill 46, Sara 21 y Erick 19.  

**Tom:** Estaba en el salón viendo la tele, cuando bajó Erick con pinta de nervioso. 

-¿Qué te pasa, enano? 

-Que ya han llegado las notas de selectividad -dijo enseñándome un sobre. 

-¿Y las has mirado? -negó- ¿Por? 

-¿Y si la he liado? 

-Que no, ya verás. ¿Las miro yo? -asintió y me las tendió. Un 9,5 de media. Decidí bromear- Hijo mío, eres un irresponsable. ¿Tú te crees que son normales estas notas? Es que la madre que te parió. Te vas a quedar todo el verano en casa para recuperar en Septiembre y con buena nota.

-Lo siento -se echó a llorar y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirle que era una broma. Se encerró en su cuarto. 

-Erick -llamé- Cariño, que estaba de broma. Que has tenido buenas notas. Te lo prometo, que solo estaba vacilándote un poco. -abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos y le tendí el papel- No sabía que te iba a sentar tan mal, lo siento. Solo era una broma. -vio su nota y me miró cabreadísimo y cerró de un portazo. 

 **Bill:** Llegué a casa de una reunión de padres en el instituto y me encontré con Erick muy enfadado- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Pregúntale a tu marido -le contestó mirándome mal. 

 **Tom:** Que han llegado sus notas, no se atrevía a mirarlas, las he mirado yo, tenía un 9,5 y le he echado la bronca de broma. 

 **Bill:** Es que eres gilipollas... -me miró él también mal y se fue a abrazar a Erick y a darle la enhorabuena. 

 **Tom:** Joder, que solo era una broma, tampoco os enfadéis tanto... -suspiré- Me voy a trabajar. 

 **Bill:** ¿Y en qué carrera te quieres matricular? 

-Me quiero matricular en música, pero no quiero que Tot sea mi profesor. 

-¿Por qué? -le dije sorprendido. 

-Porque estoy enfadado con él. -me reí. 

-Pero cariño, el enfado se te pasará. ¿Es solo por eso por lo que quieres que no sea tu profesor? -negó. 

-No quiero que piensen que soy un enchufado. Además siguen diciendo que no soy digno hijo suyo, y no quiero que ahora lo digan más. 

-No lo hagas por eso, cielo. Tu padre te quiere muchísimo, y le rompería la cara a cualquiera que dijera que no mereces ser su hijo. Y bueno, si piensan que eres el enchufado, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que tú sepas la verdad. Además, seguro que haces amigos ahí. El hijo de Dominika también va a entrar a esa carrera. Os llevabais bien, ¿no? -asintió. 

-Pero no quiero arrimarme a él. Seguro que parezco pesado. 

-Vais a estar los dos igual el primer día -me reí.- Anda, si es lo que quieres para tu futuro que nada te tire para atrás. Mira qué contenta está Sara en ingeniería mecánica. 

-Bueno, ahora con los finales parece la niña del pozo. -no pude evitar reírme.- Pero papá la ayuda un montón. 

-Entonces hazme caso y entra a música -suspiró y asintió.

-Pero no le digas nada a Tot. Quiero ver su cara al llegar a clase y verme ahí -nos empezamos a reír los dos. 

-Le decimos que te has matriculado en filosofía. Será nuestro secreto -asintió. 

-¿Me acompañas a matricularme? 

-Vamos. 

 **Tom:** Pasó el verano entero y era el primer día de clase. Erick estaba muy nervioso porque era su primer día de universidad, pero se empeñó en ir en autobús para que no pareciera un niño mimado. Yo sabía que era por lo de siempre, que pensaba que era una vergüenza para mi y no quería que me vieran con él... De verdad que a ver si se le quitaba de una vez ya el pavo, porque no sabía cómo hacerle entender de una santa vez que era digno hijo mío... En fin. Me tuve que ir a trabajar antes de clase y volví de muy mala hostia. De MUY MALA HOSTIA. 

Yo ni siquiera sabía que Erick estaba en mi clase, porque de hecho, me habían dicho que se había matriculado en filosofía. Y no lo vi al entrar. Estaba que no veía más allá de mis narices. 

-Buenos días -dije entre dientes.- Soy Tom Kaulitz, vuestro profesor de guitarra. El curso está dividido en un examen teórico final que contará el 50% de la nota final y en uno práctico. Los apuntes se venden en reprografía y están colgados en moodle, la información del curso y mi email también. Quien tenga alguna duda, lo lee y me pregunta. Aún no tengo el listado de alumnos, pero lo voy a tener esta tarde. La asistencia es obligatoria y soy un hijo de puta. No tengo ningún problema en golpear a los alumnos, especialmente hoy que como podéis ver, vengo de mala hostia. Así que no toquéis los cojones. Sacad papel y boli, copiad y silencio a todo el mundo. -me giré y empecé a explicar y a escribir en la pizarra. Me giré al oír un murmullo- ¡SILENCIO! -me volví a girar para seguir escribiendo. Otra vez murmullo.- ¿Te callas o te callo? -le dije a un niñato que iba de chulo y no tenía ni media hostia. Lo reconocía. Era el hermano pequeño de un capullo que estaba en la banda y que lo matamos por robarme y un hijo de puta que había hecho bullying a Erick pero que Bill no me había dejado reventarle la cabeza. Encima se me puso chulo. 

-Me callo si me da la gana. -me puse rojo de ira. Ni le contesté. Saqué la pistola y le pegué un tiro en el hombro. La gente se quedó pálida y él gritó de dolor. Me acerqué y le retorcí el brazo haciendo que se echara a llorar. 

-Repíteme eso que has dicho, anda. 

-L-lo siento -sollozó. Le pegué un puñetazo en la tripa y se encogió. Miré a ver si se le había quedado dentro la bala, pero tenía orificio de entrada y de salida. Le empujé para que se sentara y volví a la pizarra. La gente temblaba y lloraba asustada.- ¿Puedo... ir a enfermería? -dijo el gilipollas este sollozando. 

-¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir? 

-Perdón... ¿Pero puedo ir? 

-Fuera de mi vista -dije y salió corriendo. Se oyó un golpe sordo y me giré. Una chica se había desmayado y... //ME CAGO EN MI PUTA MADRE// Estaba Erick ahí llorando. Jamás me había visto hacer nada parecido, y se le notaba acojonado. Tranquilicé mi tono.- Erick, cariño, ¿puedes llevarla a la enfermería? -le pedí de buena manera usando a la chica de excusa para que Erick saliera de clase. Menudo marrón. Me intenté tranquilizar y seguí dando la clase. Algo me decía que este curso iba a ser tranquilo... 

Al poco rato irrumpió Bill en clase hecho una furia. 

 **Bill:** Me había llamado Erick llorando histérico, que le daba miedo Tom porque le había pegado un tiro a un compañero suyo. Es que lo mataba... Fui a buscarle. 

-Papá -me abrazó llorando. 

-Tranquilo cariño -le acaricié el pelo- No pasa nada. 

-Kate está en clase, quiero sacarla de ahí -dijo angustiado. 

-Tranquilo, voy yo. Espérame aquí -entré a la clase furioso. Cerré de un portazo y le pegué un empujón a Tom.- ERES. EL. PUTO. SER. MÁS. GILIPOLLAS. DEL. PLANETA -grité y le pegué un puñetazo. Me sorprendió que no se defendiera.- ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre portarte así delante de tu hijo? 

 **Tom:** No lo había visto. Si lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera hecho. Y lo sabes -dije en mi defensa. Y era verdad. 

 **Bill:** Sí, pues ahora está acojonado por tu puta culpa. Te juro por mis muertos que no entras a casa hasta que no te deje de tener miedo -me giré ignorándole- Kate, cariño, recoge tus cosas y vámonos -asintió con cara de alivio, guardó todo corriendo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.- Hola, Draco -saludé al hijo de Dominika. No había nada más peligroso que ella y Anna juntas hablando de Harry Potter. 

-Hola, Bill -me dijo tan tranquilo. Normal... Estaba en la banda de Tom... A Dominika casi le da algo al enterarse, pero supongo que se acabó resignando.- Bill, una cosa -me dijo- No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero es verdad que Tom no le había visto. Se ha quedado blanco al verle que estaba aquí. -bufé y salí de clase dando otro portazo. 

 **Tom:** Gracias, Draco. -miré la hora. Con la tontería ya era la hora- Se acabó la clase -recogí las cosas y me fui al coche. Draco se acercó- ¿Me acercas a tu casa? He quedado con estos -asentí.

-Vamos, anda. -fuimos hasta casa y entramos. Draco se subió con Sara y los gemelos y yo entré al salón. Cuando Erick y Kate me vieron se echaron a correr y se encerraron en la cocina. 

 **Bill:** Te he dicho que aquí no entrabas hasta que Erick no dejara de tenerte miedo. Fuera de aquí ya. -me miró mal. 

 **Tom:** Quiero hablar con él. Sabes que no le voy a hacer nada. 

 **Bill:** Espera aquí -me metí a la cocina y le convencí para que saliera, pero no me soltaba del brazo. Kate se quedó ahí dentro sin querer moverse. 

 **Tom:** Erick, de verdad, te juro que no te había visto. Si hubiera sabido que estabas presente jamás me hubiera comportado así, te lo juro. Y no lo voy a volver a hacer. No te haría nada jamás, antes me muero que hacerte daño. Por favor, créeme -me acerqué a acariciarle, pero se apartó detrás de Bill. Suspiré.- ¿No me crees? -negó. 

 **Bill:** Me sorprendí, pero no dije nada. Erick dijo- ¿Por qué no ibas a querer hacerme daño si me he echado a llorar delante de toda la clase? 

 **Tom:** Y dale Perico al torno... Qué pavo que tienes, joder. Que te quiero, hostia. Que te quiero más que a mi puta vida. Entiéndelo de una puta vez, que llevas desde los 12 años con la misma tontería. Que eres mi hijo, que estoy orgulloso de ti y que no te cambiaría por nadie. Y si he actuado así es porque no sabía que estabas delante, porque si te hubiera visto no hubiera hecho nada parecido. Mira, me voy a ir porque me estoy cabreando mucho. Cuando se te pase la tontería, me llamáis. Estaré en casa de los Gs -subí a mi cuarto para meter ropa en mi maleta y me fui a casa de los Gs. Me recibió Mariah. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le conté todo- Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. 

-¿Pero cómo me iba a esperar que Erick estuviera ahí si me dijeron que se había matriculado en filosofía? -frunció el ceño. 

-¿Me dejas hablar con él? A mi me hará caso... 

-Claro que te dejo, sabes que no tienes que preguntar. -asintió.

-Pues ahora vengo. 

 **Bill:** Llegó Mariah y se llevó a Erick a solas para hablar con él. Cuando salieron, Erick lloraba pero parecía mejor que antes.- Quiero ir a pedirle perdón a papá -dijo él y asentí. 

 **Tom:** Erick entró y me dio un abrazo- Lo siento mucho -le correspondí al abrazo- Soy un idiota. Siempre me dejo influir por lo que dicen los demás y acabo dudando de ti -sollozó. 

-No lo sientas, solo no vuelvas a dudar. 

-No lo haré, pero esta vez de verdad. Mariah me ha hecho entender de una vez por todas -me miró a los ojos. 

-Anda, deja de llorar -le acaricié la cabeza. Me abrazó un largo rato hasta que se calmó. 

-Siento haber hecho esto en tu presencia, pero insisto en que no sabía que estabas ahí porque pensaba que te habías matriculado en otra carrera. 

-Da igual... -dijo un poco pálido- Se lo merecía. -sonreí de lado. 

-Anda, que te voy a dar a ti también por mentiroso. 

-Es que estaba enfadado -se justificó. 

-Anda, anda, tira... -le di una hostia en el culo para que tirara para alante. Cogí otra vez mi maleta y volví a casa. Estaba Kate y seguía asustada. Le hablé a Erick al oído- Súbetela al cuarto y dale duro contra el muro, ya verás cómo se le pasa el susto -se puso rojo y se apartó de mi de un empujón. Le dio la mano a Kate y subieron a su cuarto. Me senté en el sofá con Bill.- ¿Sigues odiándome? 

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño- No... Lo siento yo también. 

 **Tom:** Pues menuda mierda de manera de sentirlo, que ni me das un beso ni nada... -sonreí de lado. Bill se puso rojo y se sentó encima mío. Me besó. 

 **Bill:** Realmente lo siento. 

 **Tom:** Olvídalo -estuvimos mimosos hasta que bajó Sara. 

-Se ha liado buena... Toda la universidad dice que maltratas a Erick -puse los ojos en blanco. 

-La historia se repite -me quejé. 

-¿Cómo que se repite? -preguntó Sara. 

-Que cuando le di clase a tu padre decían lo mismo. 

-Joder... Cómo se aburre la gente -dijo ella. 

-Mucho, hija. Demasiado... -suspiró y se subió. 

 **Bill:** Joder, vaya mierda... Espero que Erick no lo pase mal... -dije muy preocupado. 

 **Tom:** Yo también lo espero... Menudo inicio de curso... -asintió- ¿El primer día de clase en el instituto ha ido más calmado? 

 **Bill:** Pues lo normal... Alguna pelea, un alumno de tu banda traficando con drogas... Se las he confiscado y te las he dejado en el cajón. Y poco más. 

 **Tom:** Veo que no te has aburrido... 

 **Bill:** Pues no... Oye he quedado con los Gs y con Anna y con Patrick para cenar e ir de fiesta. ¿Te apetece? Si no les digo que no. 

 **Tom:** Sí, sí me apetece. -me lancé a su boca y le empecé a devorar. Quería sexo. Me lo llevé al sótano y le destrocé... De buena manera.


	7. ¿¡QUE MI HIJA QUÉ!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este OS es cuando Sara tiene 23, Erick 20... La idea para escribirlo me la dio la usuaria de wattpad @KamKaulitz2689 Sin ella no habría escrito este OS, así que se lo dedico a ella y le doy las gracias por su ayuda <3

**Bill:** Llegué del instituto. Había tenido que ir con los chicos de excursión a una fábrica para ver cómo funcionaba. Había sido un día duro. Se habían puesto a pelearse con navajas entre varios alumnos y casi me llevo un pinchazo de la manera más tonta para separarles. 

 **Tom:** Mi clase ese día era a última hora. Tuve que empezar tarde porque nadie llegó. Media hora más tarde, entraron los alumnos con cara de miedo.- ¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? -el único que me respondió fue Erick.

-La zorra de solfeo nos ha puesto un examen sorpresa -dijo con cara de enfado y me reí.

-Vamos, que te ha ido bien, ¿no? -se sentó sin responderme. Me acerqué hasta él y le puse la mano en el hombro- No pasa nada. Solo es un examen de mierda. -asintió. Parecía aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Me agaché y le di un abrazo. Cuando le abracé, sollozó y se abrazó a mi.

-Lo siento -le acaricié el pelo.

-Shhh. Calma. Solo es un examen de mierda. No pasa nada -le acaricié el pelo hasta que dejó de llorar. Se apartó- ¿Mejor? -asintió- Pues cálmate y ahora a atender, ¿vale? -asintió y sacó las cosas de su mochila.- Bueno, a ver, hoy pensaba dar teoría y explicar las bases para el trabajo práctico. Pero dado el retraso, voy a hablar con vuestra profesora para que me devuelva el tiempo que me ha quitado de clase y hoy solo voy a explicar el trabajo -comencé a hablar y empecé a escribir en la pizarra para que copiaran las condiciones del trabajo. 

Cuando acabé un cuarto de hora después, di por finalizada la clase, recogí mis cosas y me acerqué a Erick que hablaba con su novia. Dejé que acabara de recoger. 

-Kate, ¿te vienes a comer o te llevo a casa? -pregunté. Al fin a esta niña se le había pasado el miedo que me tenía y ahora tenía hasta confianza conmigo y me llevaba bastante bien con ella. A Erick se le notaba muy feliz de que Kate se llevara bien con toda la familia, y ahora siempre la invitábamos a las celebraciones familiares y de todo. 

-No me tientes, Tom -se echó a reír- Tengo que ir a casa porque esta tarde me toca cuidar a mi prima pequeña -puso cara de fastidio. Me reí. 

-Bueno, pues te llevo. ¿A ti qué tal te ha ido el examen? 

-Mal, pero bueno. Rayándome no voy a cambiar nada -abrazó a Erick por los hombros- Y tú tampoco. Así que sonríe, quita esa cara de mustio, que sonriendo estás más guapo -Erick se rió y yo sonreí al verles. Fuimos hacia el coche. Kate estaba contando chistes malos y despollándose ella sola. Erick y yo nos reíamos más de su risa que de los chistes. Llegamos al coche y la llevé a su casa. Hoy Sara se había quedado en casa porque se encontraba mal, así que no la esperé. Llegamos Erick y yo a casa y justo echaban su serie favorita. Le dije que se sentara a  verla mientras hacía la comida. Pensé en Bill que estaba de excursión. Le mandé un mensaje. "No me gusta llegar a casa y que no estés, pero bueno. Supongo que no te puedo encerrar en una torre para tenerte solo para mi. Y como no puedo, para conseguir que estés aquí cuando yo llegue, te voy a recibir con una comida rica y buen sexo ;)" escribí bromeando. 

 **Bill:** Me llegó un mensaje de Tom y no pude evitar echarme a reír. Si es que me encantaba. "Pero no es justo, a mi tampoco me gusta llegar a casa y que tú no estés. Me siento solito :( P.D.: Acepto la comida que me ofrezcas. Seré bueno y me lo comeré TODO" respondí. 

 **Tom:** Sonreí y se me puso dura solo de imaginármelo. "Yo también tengo mucha mucha hambre. Te voy a comer en cuanto vengas..." Le di a enviar pero antes de que me respondiera, le envié otro "Te quiero mucho. Tengo ganas de verte." 

 **Bill:** Iba a responderle un mensaje MUY guarro, pero de repente llegó el segundo y morí de ternura. Me encantaba cuando me decía moñadas aleatoriamente. "Y yo a ti, cielo. No tardaré mucho más." 

 **Tom:** Vi el mensaje, sonreí y seguí haciendo la comida. Hice paella. Hacía mucho que no la cocinaba. Y asado de segundo. Como Bill me había dicho que tardaría poco, puse la mesa y la comida en la mesa. Justo llegó Bill. 

 **Bill:** Llegué muy cansado y me quedé alucinado con la que había preparado Tom. Siempre que llegaba a casa antes que yo me hacía la comida, pero es que hoy se había pasado... Sonreí como un idiota.- Joder, amor, muchas gracias. 

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y un abrazo- Bueno, no ha sido nada -le acaricié el pelo. Erick se estiró en el sofá. Se había dormido- Vaya siesta, ¿eh, enano? -me reí. Fue a darle un abrazo a Bill y se sentó en la mesa- ¿Y los demás? -pregunté.

-Voy a buscarles -dijo Erick. Bajaron a los pocos minutos Anna y Patrick, James, Jacob y Sara y Erick otra vez. Se sentaron todos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, pero Sara se fue corriendo a vomitar. Fruncí el ceño. Acabamos de comer yo rumiando mis pensamientos. Llamaron al timbre. Fui a abrir. Eran los Gs. 

 **Bill:** Chicos, ¿qué pasa? -pregunté- Jacob nos ha dicho que viniéramos -me mosqueé muchísimo. Nos fuimos a sentar al sofá todos y Jacob se sentó al lado de Sara. 

 **Tom:** ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa? -pregunté sin rodeos bastante cabreado a estas alturas.

-Que... -se miraron y Sara cerró los ojos como pretendiendo que si no nos veía no estábamos ahí- Estoy embarazada -dijo soltando todo el aire. Se quedó todo en un silencio sepulcral. Mi furia aumentaba exponencialmente de un segundo a otro. 

 **Bill:** Vi a Tom enfadado como no lo había visto en años. Se estaba poniendo rojo de ira, se le estaban hinchando las venas del cuello y estaba hasta temblando. Se levantó hecho una furia y me puse delante de él- ¡ID A CASA DE LOS Gs YA! -les grité a Jacob y a Sara. Salieron corriendo de casa asustados. Los demás se dispersaron todos, menos los Gs que me ayudaron a contenerle. 

 **Tom:** ¡EMBARAZADA! ¡LA MATO! -grité hecho una furia. Ellos me agarraban, pero yo quería decirles un par de cosas a estos inconscientes.

 **Bill:** Tom, por Dios, calma -joder, no nos hacíamos con él ahora mismo. Es que no le podíamos contener. Me lancé a sus labios pero no reaccionaba.- Por favor, Tom, es Sara, nuestra niña. Cálmate -se me escapó una lágrima. Probé algo a la desesperada. Aproveché que llevaba los pantalones del pijama y le bajé todo de golpe y le di un lametón en la polla. Los Gs fliparon, pero es que, joder. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Tom gimió y miró hacia abajo flipado. Parece que reaccionó, porque paró de forcejear con estos. Se soltó de sus brazos y se subió los pantalones. Me levanté avergonzado pero habiendo conseguido lo que pretendía.- Lo siento, yo... No se me ha ocurrido otra manera de evitar que Tom hiciera una locura -me empecé a sentir muy humillado y empecé a llorar. Me di la vuelta para salir pero Tom me agarró el brazo. 

 **Tom:** Siento haberme puesto así. Pero... Mira el lado bueno... Tu idea ha funcionado -dije intentando que se calmara. Le abracé y lloró en mi pecho. 

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Eh? -me dio un tortazo sin apartarse de mi pecho- No te vuelvas a poner así con tus hijos ni con tus sobrinos. -sollozó de nuevo.

 **Tom:** No lo haré. Lo siento... -dije sinceramente. Suspiré.- Pero de mis gritos no se libran. 

 **Bill:** Me vino a la cabeza cuando se enteró de que Anna estaba embarazada y la diferencia de su reacción de aquella vez a esta. Joder, llega a reaccionar así aquella vez y me cago encima... Menos mal que lo habíamos calmado.- Tom, ¿ya te has calmado? ¿Los podemos traer otra vez para hablar del tema? -dijo Georg. Tom asintió. 

 **Tom:** Volvieron a entrar bastante acojonados y llorosos y se sentaron- Pero vamos a ver, ¿no puedes tener las putas piernas cerradas y tú la polla en el pantalón? O por lo menos usar protección, que sabéis de sobra los putos métodos anticonceptivos. 

 **Bill:** No les eché la bronca. Dejé a Anna embarazada más o menos a esa edad. No dije nada. Los que sí les echaron la bronca fueron Tom y los Gs. Después de como tres cuartos de hora los tres gritándoles a ellos dos y Jacob y Sara los dos llorando hacía rato. Cuando parecía que se habían quedado a gusto tanto gritar, Georg preguntó- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué se supone que vais a hacer? 

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándoles con la ceja alzada esperando la respuesta.- Es que ya no puedo abortar aunque quiera. Es que... Hacía meses que no me bajaba la regla y fui al médico. No me bajaba porque tengo ovarios poliquísticos y porque tomo la píldora. Entonces me quedé embarazada y no le di importancia a que no me bajara y a lo que me he dado cuenta... Estoy de 15 semanas. Es solo legal hasta la semana 14... -suspiré. Casi cuatro meses y no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta. Claro, de repente vestía con ropa mucho más ancha. Me acerqué a ella y levanté ligeramente su camiseta para comprobar que, efectivamente, había engordado. 

 **Bill:** Cariño... Eso es horrible -dije con la cabeza baja. Iba a tener que ser madre a la fuerza. Se me caía el alma a los pies. Me acerqué y le abracé fuerte. Ella sollozó en mi pecho.

-Yo lo siento. Joder, me olvidaría de tomarme la pastilla o algo... 

-No, si de tal palo... -dijo Gustav y casi se me sale una carcajada, pero me aguanté.

 **Tom:** Me levanté- Anda, venid -se acercaron los dos como esperando otra bronca y les abracé. Al principio se sorprendieron, pero me abrazaron fuerte- Sois unos irresponsables... -me senté en el pijama.- ¿Queréis criarlo vosotros o lo adoptamos alguno de nosotros? 

-Quiero criarlo. Si lo tenemos, lo cuidamos nosotros. -asentí.

-¿Y dónde vais a vivir? ¿En casa de los Gs o en esta? 

-No lo sabemos... Vivimos al lado, tampoco creo que sea mucha diferencia. 

 **Bill:** ¿Y si unimos las dos casas? Quiero decir, son adosadas, así que con llamar a un arquitecto que vea cómo solucionar lo de los muros de carga, podríamos unificar  las casas y así problema solucionado. Y dejamos uno de los salones como cine con proyector y de todo y que estos duerman juntos en una habitación y hacemos otra para el crío... -dije no queriendo admitir mi entusiasmo por otro bebé en casa.

 **Tom:** Pues es buena idea. ¿Vosotros cómo la veis? 

-Me parece guay -dijo Georg.

-Yo también lo veo. Habrá que comprar más sillones y sofás y una mesa y una tele más grandes. Y tal vez redistribuir los cuartos, pero es buena idea, así no habrá problemas de espacio. ¿Os parece bien a vosotros, chicos? -asintieron.- Ah, una cosa os digo. No vais a dejar de estudiar. Ninguno. Me da igual lo que digáis -asintieron. 

 **Bill:** ¿Podemos hablar las cosas mañana? Me encuentro mal y cansada -dijo Sara.

-Id a descansar -les sonreí. Se subieron y nos quedamos nosotros cuatro. Tom parecía molesto.- ¿Estás bien, cariño? -le acaricié el pelo. 

 **Tom:** Vamos a ser abuelos... A nuestra edad. ¡ABUELOS! ¿Por qué no cerrará las piernas la desustanciada esta? 

 **Bill:** ¿No te hace ilusión? 

 **Tom:** ¿A mi? Ninguna -dije con el ceño fruncido. 

 **Bill:** No me hizo gracia oír eso, pero conocía muy bien a Tom y sabía que en seguida le haría ilusión su nieto.- Va, cielo. No pongas las cosas difíciles. Bastante jodido es que tengan que ser padres a la fuerza como para encima que noten tensión en casa. Necesitan que les apoyemos -le puse la mano en el hombro.

-Tío, Bill lleva razón -dijo Georg y Gustav asintió. 

 **Tom:** Bueno, dejadme asimilarlo, hostia... Me voy a echar una siesta -me levanté.- Tom, tenemos un trabajo que hacer. 

-Yo paso, no tengo ganas -dije subiéndome al cuarto. 

 **Bill:** Me quedé a solas con los Gs- Siento su comportamiento... 

-¿A estas alturas te disculpas en su nombre? -se rió Georg- Anda, dame helado -se levantó a por helado, pero por primera vez no le detuve.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien, Bill? 

-Sí, tranquilo. Estoy un poco mal por Tom y por los niños, pero nada más -me dio un abrazo.

-Mira, todos estamos un poco mal y preocupados, pero te conocemos, nos vas a contagiar a todos la ilusión en dos días. Y cuando se entere Mariah, también le hará ilusión y a falta de uno, dos. -me sonrió y me hizo sonreír a mi.

-Anda, me subo con Tom. No dejes que Georg arrase con todo -se rió.

-No prometo nada. De todos modos pronto lo sacaré de aquí, tenemos trabajo. -asentí y me subí al cuarto. Estaba Tom con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Me quité los zapatos y me tumbé a su lado acariciando su pecho.

-Tommy... -le besé el cuello. Él gimió levemente y abrió los ojos. Me miró e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.- Amor, no es el fin del mundo... 

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero no me gusta. 

 **Bill:** Te gustará... Cuando tengas a tu nieto entre tus brazos. Hace unos días me comentabas que a veces echas de menos cuando los chicos eran niños... Pues va a haber otro niño. Pero mejor, a este no lo tienes que educar, solo tendrás que jugar con él. -se le escapó una sonrisa- ¡Te pillé! -me eché a reír- ¿Ves como sí te gusta la idea? 

 **Tom:** Puede que un poco... -me miró por la ceja levantada- Bueno sí, sí me hace ilusión. Pero no así, y no tan pronto. 

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno. Los niños son muy jóvenes. 

 **Tom:** ¿Qué niños? Hablo de mi. Soy un chaval. Muy joven para ser abuelo... -fruncí el ceño.

 **Bill:** Lo entendí todo y me eché a reír- O sea que a ti lo que te pasa es que te está entrando complejo de Peter Pan. 

 **Tom:** Fruncí más el ceño- No tiene gracia -me giré picado.

 **Bill:** Vamos, señor mayor, que no pasa nada. 

 **Tom:** Déjame, gilipollas -seguía muy picado y él se reía y me cabreaba aún más. 

 **Bill:** Oh, vamos Tom, no puedes estar en serio. -me pegué más a él- Pues para ser abuelo sigues siendo muy sexy -dije metiéndole mano. 

 **Tom:** Para -seguía picado. 

 **Bill:** Le metí la mano en los calzoncillos y gimió. Sonreí de lado, liberando su miembro y comenzando a masturbar. 

 **Tom:** Para, Bill -dije cabreado- Te advierto que como te pongas palote te lo bajas luego tú solo -gemí. 

 **Bill:** Paré al darme cuenta que de verdad estaba molesto.- Vale, paro, pero joder, habla conmigo. Que para sentirte mayor te estás comportando como un crío de teta. 

 **Tom:** Vete un poquito a la mierda -me levanté y salí del cuarto dando un portazo. 

 **Bill:** Fui tras él- En lugar de rayarte por gilipolleces podrías pensar un poco en tu hija, ¿no? En cómo se siente. 

 **Tom:** ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no esté preocupado por ella? 

 **Bill:** No actúas como si lo estuvieras... Pareces más preocupado de que te sientes mayor que de otra cosa... 

 **Tom:** Ya, Bill. Ya vale. Deja de tocar los huevos. Por favor te lo pido. 

 **Bill:** Mira, cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño pequeño, me avisas. -me sacó el dedo del medio y me cabreó todavía más. Me di la vuelta y me encerré en el estudio a pintar un rato a ver si se me pasaba la mala hostia. 

 **Tom:** Estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando bajó Erick. 

-¿Papá? -me giré hacia él. Se sentó en el sillón. 

-¿Qué pasa, enano? 

-¿Sigues enfadado? -suspiré en respuesta. 

-Sí, pero no con Sara ni con tu primo. Al menos no solo con ellos... 

-¿Has discutido con papá?

-Sí... Pero no quiero hablar de eso contigo. No quiero ponerte en medio. 

-Pero quiero ayudar... -sonreí. 

-¿Te apetece chocolate con churros? -asintió- Pues ven a ayudarme. -fuimos a la cocina y volvió a la carga. 

-¿Por qué te ha sentado peor que a los demás que Sara esté embarazada? 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

-Me lo ha contado Sara... -dijo agachando la mirada. 

-Bufff... Es que, joder no me gusta ser abuelo. Soy muy joven para eso. ¿En qué momento han pasado los años? 

-¿Entonces lo que a ti te enfada es la edad? 

-Sí... No me gusta. Hace tres días yo tenía tu edad y yo me comía el mundo. Mandaba en la ciudad... 

-Sigues mandando en la ciudad. 

-Pero no me siento igual... No quiero que la gente deje de tenerme miedo, no quiero tener que dejar de trabajar, no quiero que vosotros ya no me necesitéis, ni dejarle de gustar a Bill porque ya no soy joven... 

-Papá... Tú lo que tienes es nostalgia. Y menopausia -se echó a reír. 

-Enano, no me vaciles. -se secó las lágrimas de la risa. 

-No, en serio. Lo que estás diciendo son idioteces... La gente te teme y siempre te temerá, tú no vas a tener que dejar de trabajar hasta dentro de muchos años porque sigues siendo fuerte y porque te encanta lo que haces. Respecto a nosotros... Sí te necesitamos papá. Yo no me quiero ir de aquí. Nunca. Porque llevamos desde que éramos críos viviendo toda la familia juntos. Somos como un campamento o como una comuna hippie... ¿Tú crees que podría irme y vivir en una casa yo solo con una o dos personas? Sería la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Eso sí, si queréis poner más baños no estaría de más -me reí- Yo claro que podría vivir solo, pero no me gustaría. Porque yo quiero vivir con mi familia, y eso no va a cambiar. Y a Sara y a Jacob les pasa igual que a mi. Y que a todos. Y de papá no me hagas ni hablar. Te mira con la misma cara de tonto enamorado con que te miraba cuando yo era niño. Nada ha cambiado de ayer a hoy porque Sara esté preñada. Tú solo estás nostálgico. Te has acordado de cuando éramos críos y te has rayado... 

-Puede ser. 

-No puede ser, es. -me reí. 

-Sí, es... 

-Pues vete a pedirle perdón a Bill por ponerte borde. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Porque te conozco. Bill se ha enterado de lo que te pasa, te ha gastado una broma y tú te has puesto borde. ¿Me equivoco? -negué.

-No, no te equivocas. -puse el chocolate en tres tazas y los churros en dos platos y me llevé un plato y dos tazas al estudio. Las puse en la mesita y me abracé a Bill por detrás, que me estaba ignorando. 

-Lo siento, princesa. 

 **Bill:** ¿Ya se te ha pasado la rabieta? -me dijo borde. 

 **Tom:** No era ninguna rabieta... Pero ya estoy mejor.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué era pues? 

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo intentando no volver a enfadarme.- Solo me he agobiado... -se giró. 

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te agobiaba tanto? 

 **Tom:** Que hace dos días iban en pañales... Que no quiero que dejen de necesitarnos... -admití. 

 **Bill:** Entonces entendí todo. ¡Qué tierno que era a veces! Sonreí y le acaricié.- Son tus hijos. Siempre te van a querer -le dije. 

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero a veces asusta todo esto. 

 **Bill:** Pero bueno, vamos a tener a otro bicho con pañales corriendo por casa. Lo único que te tiene que preocupar ahora mismo es el estado de ánimo de Sara y Jacob. 

 **Tom:** Llevas razón... Pero no puedo evitar tener un revoltijo de cosas dentro. 

 **Bill:** Pues anda, olvídate. En cuanto empecemos a mimar a los chicos y a mostrar ilusión seguro que ellos también se encuentran mejor. Así que ánimo, yayo Tom -frunció el ceño y me despollé. 

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que yayo? ¡Por ahí no paso! -se despollaba de mi el cabrón y no pude evitar reírme yo también. Al final nos dejamos de reír y Bill dio un trago al chocolate. 

 **Bill:** Cada día te queda más bueno -le acaricié el pelo- Pero ahora, fuera de aquí que casi ves mi cuadro sin terminar. Menos mal que lo he escondido a tiempo... 

 **Tom:** Me reí y salí con las manos en alto. 

 **Bill:** Me quedé observando tras la puerta. Lo cierto es que había oído a Sara llegar al salón porque estaba la puerta del estudio entreabierta y quería ver cómo solucionaba las cosas Tom. Y... Bueno, su manera de solucionarlo me sacó una sonrisa. 

 **Tom:** Salí y me encontré a Erick y a Sara hablando en el salón. Sara agachó la cabeza al verme y se levantó para salir del salón, pero le cogí del brazo. Le vi la cara llena de lágrimas y le abracé. Sollozó. 

-Siento haberte decepcionado. 

-No me has decepcionado. Solo me ha pillado la noticia muy de golpe. Pero no me has decepcionado para nada. Todos tenemos despistes a veces. No ha sido más que un cúmulo de casualidades... Como muchas cosas en esta vida. Entiendo que si no quieres tenerlo, tenerlo por obligación sea una mierda... Pero ya que no queda más remedio, verás como le vas a querer. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Porque yo nunca quise ser padre y sin embargo os quiero más que a mi vida entera. Jamás me he arrepentido de teneros... Aunque nunca antes había querido. Muy por el contrario, imagino mi vida sin vosotros y sería una mierda. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? -me miró curiosa- Al poco de nacer tú, te estaba cuidando Mariah y los Gs estaban trabajando. Yo daba clase en la universidad. Por ese entonces, todavía Bill estudiaba. Le dieron una paliza a Mariah y la dejaron en el hospital. Se te llevaron. Me pidieron que me cambiara por ti... No dudé. Llegué, me acerqué sin ningún tipo de arma. Me dejé registrar y capturar. No me tranquilicé hasta que no te vi en brazos de Bill... Y casi me matan. Me salvó Bill, pero me dejaron... Destrozado. Estuve semanas en cama, muerto de dolor, con fiebres, hemorragias internas, huesos rotos, delirios... -le acaricié el pelo- Jamás me arrepentí. Ni un solo segundo. Os quiero. Sois mis hijos. Os adoro. Mira, yo creo que no es justo que tengas que ser madre obligada ni que tengas que arrastrar toda tu vida un error de la juventud, pero también creo que te vamos a mimar tanto y vamos a estar tan ilusionados por el bebé y te vamos a ayudar tanto que lo vas a querer. Que en cuanto lo tengas en tus brazos, no lo vas a querer soltar. Y te lo digo yo, que era el tío con menos instinto paternal del mundo -sonrió. 

-Fuiste y eres un gran padre. 

-Lo intento... No es muy complicado. Solo tengo que pensar en qué harían mis padres y hacer lo contrario... 

-Gracias, Tot. Por todo. Por querernos, por cuidarnos... Por todo. 

-Gracias a vosotros por aparecer en mi vida...


	8. Despedida de Mariola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este OS es cuando Mariola (y Sara) tienen 17 años

**Mariola:** Estaba en clase y llamó a la puerta el director del instituto buscándome de propio a mi. Me levanté dudosa. Esperaba que no me hubiera metido en un lío. Bueno... Esperaba que Jacob o Sara no se hubieran metido en un lío y se creyeran que yo era la responsable por ir con ellos. Salí de la clase y caminé tras él hasta su despacho. Estaba bastante nerviosa. 

-Tome asiento, señorita Listing -me senté y entrelacé mis dedos, esperando que hablara- Tengo una gran noticia para usted -sonrió- ¿Recuerda el concurso de ensayos de biología europeo en el que participó? -asentí- Pues es usted ganadora. El premio del sorteo era algo de dinero, que siempre hace ilusión. Pero eso es lo más irrelevante de todo en estos momentos -me quedé muy sorprendida. Si esto ganar un concurso europeo era irrelevante, ¿qué me iba a decir ahora?- Quienes decidían los ganadores del concurso eran catedráticos de la universidad de Oxford. Se han quedado tan impresionados con su ensayo que le han ofrecido una beca completa para estudiar medicina sin necesidad de pasar ningún tipo de prueba de acceso. Nos han pedido también que si acepta la oferta, le hagamos los exámenes finales la próxima semana para darle el título y que pueda ir en tres semanas. Estos meses antes de comenzar el curso, recibiría un curso intensivo de inglés. La beca cubre transporte, alojamiento, material escolar, el curso y además recibiría 250 libras al mes para sus gastos personales. -me quedé a cuadros. 

-¿Perdón? -estaba en shock, juro que no fui capaz de reaccionar. El director sonrió. 

-Mire, aquí tiene todos los documentos que me han enviado. Los impresos que tendría que rellenar, el documento que acredita que le han concedido la beca y la cuantía de esta. Entiendo que tenga que asimilarlo, hablarlo con sus padres y pensárselo. Pero le rogaría una respuesta en dos días a lo sumo -asentí. 

-Yo hablo con mi familia. Muchas gracias -tomé los papeles y salí todavía en shock. Entré al baño y me lavé la cara. Empecé a asimilar todo. Estudiar medicina en Oxford sería mi puto sueño... Pero no quería despedirme de todos. No pude evitar que se me escapara una lágrima. ¿Por qué me causaba tanto pesar un momento que debería ser tan feliz? No volví a clase. Me fui directa a casa. Mis padres estaban trabajando con mi tío y mi abuela no estaba en casa. Suspiré. Me fui a casa de mis tíos y llamé a la puerta. Sabía que Bill, Anna y Patrick estaban trabajando y ninguno de mis primos estaba ahora en casa, pero necesitaba verdaderamente hablar con alguien. Probé suerte y Bill me abrió la puerta. Me miró sorprendido. 

 **Bill:** Mariola, ¿qué haces aquí? -me preguntó sorprendido. 

 **Mariola:** Es largo de contar, tío. ¿Me dejas pasar? Necesito hablar contigo. 

 **Bill:** Claro, cielo, pasa y cuéntame. 

 **Mariola:** Asentí- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que estás en casa? 

 **Bill:** Están recibiendo una charla de no sé qué y hoy no he tenido que ir. -asintió y se sentó.- Espérate cielo, te traigo un café -asintió. Le saqué el café y lo cogió tomando un sorbo. 

 **Mariola:** Es que... Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar medicina en Oxford. Me lo pagarían todo, absolutamente todo. Y no tengo que hacer ni entrevistas, ni pruebas de acceso ni nada. 

 **Bill:** Bueno cielo, aunque no te lo paguen todo ya sabes que no habría problema con el dinero. 

 **Mariola:** Sí, lo sé. Pero no es eso. 

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces, cielo? ¿Acaso no quieres ir? 

 **Mariola:** No lo sé. Es que es mi sueño. Pero son cinco años. Tres de carrera y dos de prácticas. No quiero estar cinco años lejos de vosotros. 

 **Bill:** Pero es tu sueño, cielo. Ahora cinco años te pueden parecer mucho, pero cuando acabes la carrera puedes volver. Se te rifarán en cualquier hospital de la ciudad. Cinco años no son nada al final. Podrás venir a vernos cuando se te antoje. Como si quieres venir todos los fines de semana. Total, dinero para pagar el avión hay. Y cuando estés ahí, seguro que no vas a querer venir a vernos tan seguido. Seguro que harás amigos, o quién sabe. Igual te echas algún novio... -le puncé un poco el costado y se rió. 

 **Mariola:** En realidad... -suspiré- Igual te parece una idiotez, pero estoy enamorada de James... Quisiera enamorarlo... 

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado- Pues tengo una buena noticia. Ayer James estuvo diciendo que le gustaría irse unos meses a trabajar a Inglaterra para aprender inglés pero que no se iba por ti -se puso roja. 

 **Mariola:** ¿En serio? -pregunté ilusionada. 

 **Bill:** Te lo juro. Lo oí por sorpresa y... Tal vez debería guardar el secreto, pero ya que me cuentas esto... -me reí.- Va, anda. No te lo pienses. Va a ser una gran experiencia. Vas a ver mundo... 

 **Mariola:** No quiero dejar a Jacob ni a Sara. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre. 

 **Bill:** Y lo volveréis a estar. Si es porque no quieres ir, me parece perfecto que no vayas. Pero si es por echarnos de menos, aquí nos tendrás siempre. 

 **Mariola:** Supongo que llevas razón -suspiré- A ver si llegan mis padres y se lo cuento -se abrió la puerta y entró mi tío con mis padres. 

 **Bill:** Mira, hablando de los reyes de Roma -me reí. 

 **Georg:** Mariola, ¿qué haces aquí? 

 **Mariola:** Tengo algo que contaros. Me han ofrecido una beca completa para estudiar medicina en Oxford. Serían cinco años. Me tendría que ir en tres semanas para hacer un curso de inglés previo. Me harían los finales del instituto la semana que viene... 

 **Gustav:** Eso es una gran noticia, cariño -la fuimos a abrazar Georg y yo- Enhorabuena -sonreí. No me hacía gracia que se fuera tanto tiempo, pero ella siempre decía que quería ser una gran médica... Así que esto sería algo increíble para ella. Se fue a casa a llamar al director del colegio y acordar con él los exámenes finales e inmediatamente a estudiar. Estuvo toda la semana enterrada en libros pero al final sacó todo con sobresalientes... Como siempre. Les fuimos contando a todos que se iba y todos la dejaron estudiar, pero Sara y Jacob dijeron que después de los finales saldrían de fiesta con ella todos los días. Al final, le hicimos una fiesta de despedida el día de antes de que se fuera. Todos estábamos muy tristes por su partida, pero era lo mejor para ella. Además que James también se iba. Me gustaba saber que al menos tendría a alguien ahí. Preparamos la fiesta sorpresa en casa de Bill y Tom y cuando acabamos de prepararlo todo, Jacob la trajo. Se abrió la puerta, entramos y gritamos- ¡SORPRESA! 

 **Mariola:** Al ver todo lo queme habían preparado, me eché a llorar. Y les abracé a todos. Me habían grabado un vídeo de despedida. Me dedicaban todos unas palabras. Los primeros en hablar eran Bill y Tom. 

-Hola, preciosa -decía Bill- Hay tantos momentos y tan pocas palabras para describirlos... En esta casa os hemos criado a todos entre todos en realidad. Cada uno de vosotros tiene algo especial y os adoro a todos vosotros. ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? Eres mi sobrinita preciosa. Siempre has sido la más dulce y responsable. La que les frenaba a Sara y a Jacob de sus travesuras. Todas las tardes cocinando los dos juntos y cuando nos íbamos de compras tú, yo y Sara. Ten por seguro que cuando vuelvas se repetirán esos momentos y tantos otros especiales, así que no hace falta que nos eches de menos. Porque te vas a cansar de nosotros en cuanto vengas -Tom se había pasado todo el vídeo metiéndole mano a Bill creyendo que la cámara no le grababa los agarrones de culo. Cuando dejó de hablar Bill, empezó Tom. 

-Creo que tú y Erick sois las personas más maduras de esta familia. Bueno, y Mariah. Y ya sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío. Ni las palabras ni nada de eso. Pero que es divertido cuando eres mi cómplice para gastar bromas a cualquiera de esta casa. Y en general en todo momento, queridos bichos. Así que ten cuidado a ver lo que haces por Inglaterra, utiliza preservativo, no te vaya a preñar un inglés y llama de vez en cuando para que no nos de una embolia a todos. 

-Te queremooos -dijeron Bill y Tom a la vez. Se pudo apreciar cómo antes de cortar el vídeo, Tom cogió a Bill de la cintura y le comió la boca de manera descarada, antes de que se cortara de golpe el vídeo. Miré a Bill que estaba muy rojo. 

Luego salió otra escena y estaban mis padres, un poco más separados que Bill y Tom. 

-¿Qué te puedo decir que ya no te haya dicho? -dijo Gustav- Eres mi niña. Te quiero con toda mi alma y, aunque suene muy mal decirlo, menos mal que se murieron los primos de Georg y que vosotros llegasteis a nuestra vida. Adoro todos los momentos que hemos pasado, jugando con vosotros, enseñándoos entre todos a montar en bici, cuando te íbamos a ver bailar ballet... Qué mayor te nos has hecho. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Es que no quiero seguir hablando porque no quiero pasarme de moñas en público. Luego hablamos tú y yo en casa. -y empezó a hablar Georg. 

-Que sepas que más te vale volver. Que mi muñequita no se puede ir para siempre. Cinco años, ¿eh? Ni un segundo más. Si te enamoras de un guiri, que se venga él a vivir aquí. Y si no quiere, podemos ser muy persuasivos. Así que lo dicho. Y no estudies demasiado, que nos conocemos. Sal y diviértete. Y a ver lo que haces y con quién -dijo de manera protectora. A todo esto, llevaba bastante rato llorando. Me abracé a él para seguir viendo el vídeo. Ahora salía Erick. 

-¡Prima! Me parece muy mal que me dejes solo con esta panda de desequilibrados. ¿Quién me ayudará a poner orden? No, en serio, que me parece genial que tengas esa suerte. Sé que vas a ser la mejor médica de toda Inglaterra. Y bueno, vuelve pronto, que estos algún día se matan entre ellos y tendrás que saber curarles. -se rascó el pelo- En serio, te voy a echar de menos. Te quiero. -Justo salió Sara. 

-No creo que tenga sentido que te diga nada, porque llevo toda la semana diciéndote lo mismo. Eres mi hermana, hemos estado siempre juntas. Y ahora te me vas... Quiero que te lleves a mi peluche favorito. Para que si te sientes sola te cuide. Pero no me lo pierdas, ¿eh? Y vamos a estar todo el día hablando por whatsapp, así que va a ser como si estuviéramos juntas. Así que, eso que te quiero y que ni se te ocurra repetir curso, o te mato -amenazó y me lanzó un beso. Esta vez salieron Anna y Patrick que se dedicaron a reírse contando episodios vergonzosos de mi infancia, como cuando bailando ballet me tropecé en la función del colegio o lo graciosa que estaban cuando se me caían los dientes. Prefiero evitar parafrasear aquello. Seguido, salió Mariah también llorando diciendo que estaba muy orgullosa de mi y que era la más lista del mundo. Al final, salió Jacob llorando diciendo que me iba a echar de menos, que no era justo que me separara de él. 

Me sentí fatal. Él era el que peor lo llevaba de todos. Al fin y al cabo, nacimos juntos y nunca habíamos estado separados. 

Estaba ya soltando mi alma en forma de lágrimas cuando el vídeo se acabó y de repente salió una imagen en una especie de sala de sadomasoquismo llena de cadenas y juguetes sexuales que parecían más servir para torturar que para dar placer. Estaba Bill de rodillas, con el torso inclinado hacia delante y los brazos atados elevados evitando que quitara esa postura agachada. Patrick estaba boca arriba con las manos atadas en el cabecero y una pierna atada a cada esquina delantera de la cama. Tom tenía una chupa de cuero roquera y Anna estaba vestida de cuero y con medias de rejilla. Bill le comía la polla a Tom y Anna azotaba a Bill en el culo con un látigo mientras echaba cera caliente en el pene de Patrick. 

Creo que nos quedamos todos completamente en shock. Los cuatro reaccionaron a la vez y se lanzaron a por la cámara. 

 **Tom:** Georg, me cago en tu puta madre. ¿No tenías tú tu puta cámara para grabar? -dije queriendo meter la cabeza en el horno al ver la mueca de horror de mis hijos y de mis sobrinos y a estos dos hijos de puta despollados. Y a Mariah llevarse la mano a la frente en plan "La madre que los parió". 

 **Georg:** Entre risas contesté- La que me dio Bill. Ni siquiera había visto eso -dije casi ahogándome de la risa. Todos miraron a Bill. 

 **Bill:** Mierda... Me-me equivoqué de cámara... 

 **Gustav:** Bueno, cambiemos de tema, vamos a correr un tupido velo -me eché a reír otra vez. Es que no podía...- Vamos a comer, mejor. Pero no saquéis salchichas -me empecé a despollar otra vez. 

 **Bill:** Esperé a que se les pasara la risa y cambié radicalmente de tema, contando anécdotas de ellos de pequeños. Al final parece que se les olvidó a todos el incidente (o al menos no volvieron a mencionarlo). Seguimos la comida entre bromas, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Se despidió de todos entre lágrimas y se fue a preparar su maleta. Al día siguiente fuimos todos a despedirla al aeropuerto. Era bastante triste. A ninguno nos gustaban las despedidas. 


	9. James y Mariola

**James:** Me había despedido de toda la familia. Me habían organizado una fiesta de despedida similar a la de Mariola, tan solo unos días antes. Y me habían acompañado todos en tropa al aeropuerto. Me encontraba embarcando en el avión y buscando mi sitio. Estaba triste, emocionado, nervioso... Yo era un conjunto de emociones contradictorias y la bola en mi estómago y el agujero en mi pecho lo corroboraban. Me senté y miré por la ventanilla. Una lágrima se me escapó y no pude evitar recordar toda mi vida, desde el principio. 

Primero, unas vagas y lejanas imágenes de un orfanato. Apenas recordaba nada, hacía demasiado tiempo y yo era demasiado pequeño. Pero a pesar de eso había tres momentos grabados a fuego en mi memoria. El primero fue cando llegué, siendo un crío asustado que acababa de perder a sus padres de manera violenta. Tenía miedo y temblaba por todo. Aún ahora en mis pesadillas seguían apareciendo mis padres biológicos muriendo, llenos de sangre y de golpes... Nunca fueron buenos padres, pero tampoco malos. No les recordaba jugar conmigo ni darme mimos, pero siempre me dieron de comer y me llevaron al colegio. Su muerte no fue agradable. Molestaron a quienes no debían. Eran de la banda de mi tío Tom. Sin embargo, jamás odié a mi tío por eso. Él siempre me ha querido y me ha mostrado cariño. Nos han cuidado y educado entre todos a todos nosotros, la verdad. Si mis padres biológicos no hubieran muerto, no serían Patrick y Anna mis padres verdaderos y no tendría la familia que tengo. 

El segundo fue cuando me rompieron el único peluche que me habían regalado mis padres. Siempre me rompían todo, me pegaban y me trataban mal. No recordaba nada de esto nítidamente, pero lo sabía porque yo se lo conté a papá al poco de llegar a casa y él jamás lo olvidó. Sin embargo, cuando rompieron mi peluche en mis narices... Ese recuerdo fue el que más me dolió y el que jamás olvidé. 

Y el último fue el día que me adoptó papá. 

Jamás olvidaría esos tres recuerdos. Así como casi todo lo que vino detrás. Me acogieron todos en seguida y me hicieron sentirme querido. Cuando llegué, solo era un niño triste, solitario y asustado. Y poco a poco... Me comí el mundo. Al ser más mayor que mis primos empecé a ir al colegio y al instituto antes e hice mi propio grupo de amigos, pero aun así jamás dejé de jugar ni de quedar con mis primos. 

Recuerdo de niños jugando en el salón del otro lado de la casa o en el parque, cuando fuimos más mayores irnos a jugar al fútbol y a montar en bici. Meternos en líos con otros niños del barrio. Cuando nos peleábamos con otros niños y llegábamos a casa llenos de heridas (habiendo ganado las peleas) sin querer contar a nuestros padres qué habíamos hecho. Hasta que dejaron de pelear con nosotros porque sus padres les echaron la bronca porque éramos familia de Tom y de los Gs. El único que no se metía en las peleas era Erick, pero siempre nos animaba desde fuera, como si fuera nuestro fan. O cuando nos íbamos con las bicis hasta los altos para pasar la tarde en el centro comercial... También recuerdo las veces que quise ayudar a Erick, aunque nunca se dejaba. Decía que me envidiaba, porque yo me había hecho alguien popular y tenía amigos fuera de la familia y que él no, que quería ser como yo. Yo siempre le invitaba a venir con mis amigos, o le intentaba animar y quitar esas tonterías de su cabeza, pero no había manera. Pero siempre pudo contar conmigo. También recuerdo cuando nos empezamos a ir de fiesta y llegábamos a casa borrachos intentando que no nos pillaran. Siempre nos pillaban y casi siempre se hacían los locos. Cuando entré en la universidad y dejé de ir con ellos al instituto... Y cuando me fijé en ella. En Mariola... 

Era incapaz de entender porqué había tardado tanto en fijarme en ella. Es que de un día para otro dejé de verla como mi prima para empezar a verla como una mujer... Como una mujer preciosa. Suspiré. Cuánto deseaba que sintiera por mi lo mismo. 

Casi sin darme cuenta, el avión aterrizó y yo llegué a mi apartamento. Estaba al lado de la residencia universitaria donde viviría Mariola, aunque ella me había dicho por whatsapp que no quería estar allí los primeros meses del curso, que le aterraban las novatadas y que se quedaría en mi piso. 

Lo bueno que de momento, como era verano y ni siquiera habían acabado el anterior curso, no las iba a sufrir, porque yo llegaba ya. 

Cuando estuve allí dejé las maletas y llamé a Mariola. Me tendría que comprar una SIM inglesa, pero por una llamada no creo que pasara nada. 

La vi y en seguida me dio un abrazo. 

-Te he echado de menos -me dijo sonriendo. Sonreí yo también. 

-Yo igual. Estaba deseando llegar y verte. 

-¿Sí? -preguntó. 

-Claro, prima. 

-Por favor, no me llames prima -pidió. 

-¿Por? Siempre te he llamado así... -le dije confuso. 

-Porque si me llamas prima, la gente nos mirará muy raro. -fruncí el ceño confuso y de repente, me besó. Al principio me quedé en shock, pero en seguida le tomé de la cintura y pegué su cuerpo al mío. 

Supongo que poco más puedo contar. Yo estuve trabajando y aprendiendo inglés y ella estudiando. Se quedó en todo momento en mi apartamento y, aunque a veces no podíamos hacer cosas juntos porque ella tenía mucho que estudiar, siempre dormíamos juntos y nunca faltaba el buen sexo. 

Yo iba mucho a Alemania a visitarles a todos. Mariola también iba todo lo que podía, pero no podía venir tanto como yo. Y ellos también venían mucho a visitarnos. 

Quisimos volvernos a Alemania cuando Tom desapareció, pero todos nos dijeron que no era buena idea. Aunque les costó convencernos, nos quedamos ahí en vilo. Llamábamos todos los días para ver si sabían algo. Cuando volvió, fuimos a verle tan rápido como pudimos. 

Y así pasaron los años, llegó la graduación de Mariola y pudimos volver a Alemania para quedarnos. Vinieron todos a su graduación, a Sara ya se le notaba el tripón. Ellos se volvieron al día siguiente y nosotros nos quedamos unos días más, para recoger todo y organizar la vuelta. Llegamos juntos al aeropuerto y sonreímos. 

Íbamos a echar de menos Inglaterra, pero no había tristeza ni nostalgia... Al fin y al cabo, no hay nada como volver al hogar.


	10. Ya vienen

**Bill:** Tenía mi aspecto de hacía 20 años y estaba en la antigua casa de Tom. Salí al salón y me enteré de que había dejado embarazada a Anna. Me puse a temblar. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -dije sinceramente asustado. 

-N-no lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo -dijo ella tan asustada como yo. No pudimos seguir, porque de repente oímos un portazo y entró un Tom furioso.

-¿Qué-qué te pasa, amor? 

-Acabo de matar a Georg y a Gustav. -contestó .

-¿¡QUÉ!? -nos escandalizamos Anna y yo asustadísimos. 

-Sí, por traicionarme. Se creían los hijos de puta que no me iba a enterar... Me voy a la ducha. -se encerró en el cuarto de baño de un portazo. Yo me eché a temblar. Me levanté corriendo y cogí mi tarjeta. Se la di a ella y le dije cual era mi clave.

-Vete, y búscate un sitio para estar. ¡Corre! 

-¿Y tú? 

-¡Haz caso y vete, Anna, joder! -la cogí del brazo y la saqué de casa cerrando de un portazo. Me quedé apoyado en la puerta pensando en qué mierda haría yo cuando Tom salió del baño seco y vestido. Fui al salón rápido. 

-¿Y Anna? -preguntó. 

-No lo sé. -me miró con la ceja levantada. 

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? No tengo ganas de aguantar tus mariconadas -dijo Tom muy borde. 

-N-nada -contesté. 

-Pues haz la cena -me contestó tirándose en el sofá. Me metí corriendo a la cocina. Joder, Tom era malo con la gente, pero no con nosotros. Me iba a matar cuando se enterara. Encendí la vitrocerámica y preparé todo para cocinar mientras se calentaba la vitro. Al rato, entró Tom a la cocina con la carta en la mano. 

-¿Está Anna embarazada? 

-¡Lo siento! -grité- Yo no quería, pero joder pensaba que tomaba la píldora -me callé al ver que su mirada se oscurecía. Se acercó a mi sin decir nada, me cogió del pelo y me estampó la cara en la vitrocerámica encendida. Grité de dolor llorando- ¡Por favor, Tom! ¡Para! 

 **Tom:** Me despertaron los gritos de Bill y le vi gritar y retorcerse en la cama- Eh, amor -le acaricié el pelo- Tranquilo. -abrió los ojos y me miró con absoluto terror. Se echó a correr y se tropezó con la alfombra, cayéndose de morros al suelo. Gritó de dolor y me acerqué corriendo muy preocupado. 

 **Bill:** Tenía a Tom encima y no tenía escapatoria. Me eché a llorar- Lo siento -dije- No me hagas nada, por favor. Yo no quería dejar a Anna embarazada -sollocé. Él me acarició con cuidado y con cara de confusión. 

 **Tom:** ¿De qué estás hablando? Anna se ligó las trompas. No puede tener hijos. 

 **Bill:** Sí puede. Se olvidó de tomar la píldora y yo me acosté con ella -dije muy asustado. 

 **Tom:** Eso fue hace veintitres años y nació nuestra hija... -dije con el ceño fruncido. Me estaba preocupando. Bill miró a su alrededor confundido y creo que se empezó a dar cuenta de dónde estábamos. 

 **Bill:** Esto no es tu casa. 

 **Tom:** Bill, estamos en nuestra casa. Nos mudamos aquí cuando nos enteramos de que iba a nacer Sara. 

 **Bill:** No entiendo nada -dije sollozando. Tom me ayudó a levantarme y me agarró con mimo de la cintura. 

 **Tom:** Mira -anduve con él hacia la puerta y le di al interruptor de la luz- Esta es nuestra habitación. -abrí la puerta- Este es el pasillo y por ahí están las demás habitaciones, pero están todos durmiendo, así que mejor bajamos abajo. -le dije. A ver si se orientaba de una vez y dejaba de lado lo que fuera que había soñado.- Este es el salón -dije yendo a la cocina. Estaba Sara en la nevera- Aquí está tu hija embarazada atracando la nevera. He aquí la razón por la cual hemos tenido que ir a comprar todos los días durante la última semana y media -nos miró roja. Le colgaba un trozo de bacon de la boca. 

 **Bill:** ¡Sara! -grité llorando y me lancé a abrazarla.- ¿Estás bien, papá? 

 **Tom:** Se ha despertado gritando y creo que está desorientado -dije preocupado. 

 **Bill:** No -sollocé- Ya se dónde estoy. Pero he tenido un sueño horrible. -dije sin soltar a Sara. Ella me abrazó también y noté las manos de Tom en mi cintura.

-¿Qué has soñado, papá? 

-Que cuando Anna se quedó embarazada de ti Tom llegaba a casa enfadado porque había matado a los Gs y se enteraba de que Anna estaba embarazada y me quería matar -dije sollozando.- Y me he despertado asustado y me he echado a correr y me he caído. -después de contarlo me arrepentí. ¿Y si ofendía a Tom? Pero se echó a reír. 

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? ¿Matar a la razón de mi existencia y a los capullos de mis hermanos? Qué cosas sueñas, enano -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

-Creo que eso es porque se enfadó cuando se enteró del mío, papá. Pero todo está bien y Tot no te haría eso nunca. 

 **Bill:** Asentí- Lo sé -suspiré. 

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir. Prometo no matarte -bromeé sonriendo de lado. Se me abrazó- Buenas noches, enana. Te dejamos cebarte tranquila -le di un beso en la mejilla y le di la mano a Bill para que subiéramos arriba. Nos tumbamos en la cama. 

 **Bill:** Siento mi sueño -dije. 

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres hablar del tema? -pregunté acariciando su costado. 

 **Bill:** Al principio negué, pero lo necesitaba- Entrabas muy enfadado y nos decías que te ibas a duchar. Yo le di mi tarjeta a Anna para que huyera. Tú salías de la ducha y me hablabas muy mal, como si no valiera nada. Me decías que no querías aguantar mis mariconadas y que te hiciera la cena. Yo estaba muy asustado. Luego veías la carta del médico, venías y yo asustado te pedía perdón y tú me pegabas con la cara en la vitrocerámica encendida y me empezabas a pegar -sollocé. 

 **Tom:** Le acaricié en todo momento. Le besé cuando acabó de contar.- Solo ha sido un sueño. Un sueño horrible... Todo está bien. Y tú vales mucho. Y jamás mataría a los Gs ni te haría eso. Te amo con toda mi alma. Antes me lo haría a mi mismo o dejaría que me lo hicieran que dejar que te pase a ti. 

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Soy un idiota. 

 **Tom:** No lo eres, solo ha sido un mal sueño. Anda, duerme, ¿vale? Eso sí, no prometo no violarte mientras duermes... -le sonreí mimoso. 

 **Bill:** No sé si voy a poder. -suspiré. 

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no bajamos al sótano -insinué bajando mi mano hasta su pierna. 

 **Bill:** Me puse tenso. No podía estar atado ni nada de eso. No ahora. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- A-ahora no, Tom. L-lo siento. Me asustarás. 

 **Tom:** ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera dominar yo? -respondí besando su cuello. 

 **Bill:** ¿En serio no quieres? 

 **Tom:** Lo último que quiero después de la pesadilla que has tenido es hacer algo que pueda asustarte mínimamente -me puse momentáneamente serio. Le acaricié- Entonces... ¿Te apetece? 

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tom -dije negando y se me salieron las lágrimas. No quería que se sintiese rechazado. 

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -le dije secándole las lágrimas- ¿Quieres ver una película? 

 **Bill:** Asentí y me levanté. 

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer chocolate mientras tú eliges la peli, ¿vale? -dije cuando llegamos abajo. Asintió y me fui a prepararlo todo. Volvimos al sofá, le senté encima mío para que se acomodara bien, nos tapé y le tendí una taza. Empezó la película. Me pasé toda la peli mimando a Bill para que se le pasara la rayada. Al final, nos acabamos quedando dormidos poco antes de que acabara la película. 

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana habiendo tenido un sueño muy tierno con Tom. Ya se me había pasado el miedo. Pero me fijé que me había dormido encima de Tom y parecía muy incómodo. Me sentí fatal- Tom, cielo -le moví un poco. 

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos algo sobresaltado, pero noté que era Bill. Le sonreí- Buenos días. 

 **Bill:** ¿Estás incómodo? 

 **Tom:** Un poco, pero no pasa nada. Ahora en un rato llegarán los obreros para hacer las obras que acordamos. Voy a hacer el desayuno -le di un beso a Bill en la mejilla y se levantó. 

 **Bill:** Te ayudo -dije yendo a la cocina con él. Me había levantado con ganas de mimos y Tom parecía dispuesto a dármelos. Me pegaba a él, le abrazaba mientras cocinábamos y nos reíamos de idioteces. Pusimos en la mesa el desayuno y me senté encima de él. Me dio hasta de desayunar. 

 **Tom:** Bill quería muchos mimos, y yo se los di encantado (aunque no admitiría eso último). Le di de comer mientras le preguntaba si le parecía bien lo que habíamos quedado los Gs y yo.- Pues a ver. Hemos hablado de redistribuir totalmente la planta de las habitaciones. Tirarlo todo, poner vigas y refuerzos en los muros de carga y hacer un pasillo común a todas las habitaciones. Que no sea necesario como ahora subir o bajar unas u otras escaleras según a la habitación que quieras llegar. 

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto. Pero si hacen eso no podremos quedarnos en la casa mientras las obras. 

 **Tom:** No... Por eso he pensado llamar a unos camiones de mudanza y que hoy entre todos y los obreros vaciemos la casa. Tenemos unas casas vacías en los altos por una cosa que pasó hace un año con una gente. Una movida muy larga, si quieres te la cuento luego. Pero podemos guardar ahí todo. Y bueno, nos podemos ir mientras tanto si te parece bien a tu casa, a la de Simone. No me hace mucha gracia, pero prometo no quejarme ni poner malas caras. Solo mimos, sexo y cosquillas -le dije sonriendo de lado. 

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reirme- Pero si no quieres... No quiero que lo tengas que hacer. 

 **Tom:** No te preocupes por eso, enano. No es problema, te lo prometo. -sonrió- Bueno, pues ¿qué te parece la idea? 

 **Bill:** Me parece una idea genial. 

 **Tom:** También hemos conseguido comprar la casa de detrás de los Gs, la del viejo gilipollas que Mariah no nos dejaba matarlo. Se ha ido a la casa de en frente que estaba en venta. Así que quedaría una planta cuadrada. Cabrían doce habitaciones en los lados y como quedan más grandes que las que ahora hay, podríamos poner baño con hidromasaje y jacuzzi en todos los baños. Entonces de las doce podrían ser una para Anna y Patrick, otra para James, otra para Mariola, otra para Sara y Jacob, otra para Erick, otra para Mariah, otra para nosotros, otra para los Gs, otra para el enano. Van nueve. Una como la habitación de Harry Potter que le regalamos a Anna (que podemos hacer que solo haya acceso desde la habitación de Anna y Patrick), otra tu sala especial (que podemos hacer que solo haya acceso desde nuestro cuarto) y la que queda de invitados. Y en el centro podríamos dejar una especie de sala grande de estar o poner en el medio varias habitaciones. ¿Tú qué preferirías? 

 **Bill:** Mmmm... No sé qué decirte. ¿Qué dicen los chicos? 

 **Tom:** Pues Gustav dice que podríamos hacer Un par de habitaciones como de invitados, y un par de baños para todos. Georg sostiene que un saloncito... Así que tú eres el desempate... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú? 

 **Tom:** A mi me la suda por completo -me empecé a despollar. 

 **Bill:** Pues creo que estoy con Gustav -dijo él. 

 **Tom:** Genial, pues eso entonces. En el desván hemos pensado en quitar el techo dejando las paredes (para que nadie vea lo que hacemos). Aislar bien el suelo de esa planta y reforzar bien la estructura  y dejar una piscina para el verano, un hueco para una barbacoa, una zona para poder tomar el sol en verano y una salita transparente para poder ver las tormentas juntos y todo eso. 

 **Bill:** Me parece una idea genial -dije emocionado. 

 **Tom:** Sonreí- En la planta de abajo hemos pensado en tapiar las puertas que están (para evitar que nos entren) y hacer una delante y otra detrás con barrotes y refuerzos, solo por si hubiera algún incendio o algo. Y una delante en el centro. Justo al entrar que haya una salita para dejar los abrigos y los paraguas y todo eso. Que lleve al salón que sea grande y esté en el centro. Que a la izquierda esté la cocina que sea también bastante grande. Detrás de la cocina rehacer el espacio que tuvieron los enanos de niños para jugar del mismo tamaño y tal y como estaba en esos momentos pero cambiar la orientación. Detrás del salón justo, otro salón que sea como una sala de cine. A la derecha atrás un estudio bien grande para todos, en medio un baño para abajo y delante una sala para que Mariah cosa, que le encanta. Llena de maniquíes y con varias máquinas de coser de todo tipo. 

 **Bill:** ¡Eso es una idea genial! No sé para qué me preguntas si todo lo que habéis hablado es genial  -me reí. 

 **Tom:** Te pregunto a ti porque tu opinión es la que más me importa de todas y si a ti no te gusta algo, no se hace -le acaricié el pelo y se puso rojo. 

 **Bill:** Bueno, sigue contando, que falta el sótano -dije muy rojo intentando cambiar de tema. 

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sonrojado estás precioso... -me dio un manotazo- Bueno, pues abajo dejar la habitación de beber, la salita trastero. Para entrar a la nuestra sala, poner delante de la puerta una estantería para que nadie más que tú y yo y Anna y Patrick, cuando les invitemos, sepan dónde está. Y en el otro lado lo mismo, pero con la sala de los Gs, que nos la copiaron los muy putos. Y eso, el sitio de beber quedaría mucho más grande. Poner un baño pequeño para que no haga falta subir. Y poner un par de cámaras frigoríficas. Que nos falta eso ahora mismo. Y bueno, ya no tenemos más planes. Pero la reforma sería integral. Hemos llamado a un arquitecto para que haga los planos provisionales, pero falta saber lo de la planta de las habitaciones para que los acabe y estábamos esperando a saber tu opinión. Lo que pasa que como estabas con Dominika haciendo temblar tus tarjetas de débito cuando lo hablamos, no estabas ahí -me reí. 

 **Bill:** Pues me encantan todas las ideas -sonreí- Así que vamos a ir preparando las maletas para llevárnoslas a la casa y en cuanto lleguen los obreros a vaciar todo entre todos. 

 **Tom:** Se levantó animado y le hice caso, no sin antes llamar a los Gs para informarles y dejarle al arquitecto la decisión final. Al día siguiente acompañamos a Sara al ginecólogo. Nos dijo el sexo del bebé. Venían tres. Eran trillizos: Un niño y dos niñas. Abrazamos a Sara y a Jacob dándoles la enhorabuena. Lo cierto es que recordé cuando eran bebés y me empecé a ilusionar al saber todo esto. Estuvimos dos meses en obras. Sara ya tenía un tripón. La casa estaba acabada y todos estaban locos de contentos. Tardamos una semana en adecuar todas las cosas a nuestro gusto y en volver a meter todas las cosas y todos los muebles que íbamos a conservar en casa. La habitación de Mariola y de James las dejamos exactamente tal y como las tenían ellos. No habíamos abierto ningún cajón ni nada, sino que lo habíamos llevado todo tal y como estaba para no invadir su privacidad (aparte, que se habían llevado a Inglaterra casi todas sus cosas). Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa la nueva casa. Ya quedaba muy poco para que volvieran. Fuimos todos poco después a la graduación de Mariola. Estábamos muy contentos y muy orgullosos de ella. Lo celebramos todos juntos y nos volvimos. Ellos se quedaron un poco más para organizar su vuelta. Fuimos recibiendo cajas y cajas de todas sus cosas por correo certificado. Nos pidieron que acomodáramos sus cosas conforme iban llegando, pero que no cotilleáramos nada. Les prometimos no hacerlo y lo cumplimos. Al fin llegaron y les hicimos una gran comida para celebrarlo. Siguió pasando el tiempo y al fin, por fin nacerían nuestros nietos. Estábamos ilusionados y nerviosos. 

 **Sara:** No podía ni describir cómo me sentía. Yo había estado muy mal y muy disgustada al enterarme de que íbamos a ser padres. Además de que llevaba días con las hormonas bastante alteradas. Al principio mi padre me dio verdadero miedo cómo se puso. Pero en seguida se tranquilizó y empezó a apoyarnos en todo. Bueno, él y todos. Bill siempre quería hablar con Jacob y conmigo acerca de cómo nos sentíamos y él y Mariah siempre cocinaban todo lo que nos apetecía, especialmente a mi con todos los antojos, y nos daban consejos cuando nos hacían falta. Tot siempre llegaba con regalos y más regalos para los niños. Solo se había hecho una habitación para ellos. De momento decidimos que dormirían juntos hasta que fueran un poco más grandes, que entonces uno de ellos se quedaría en esa habitación y cambiaríamos los muebles de dos de las de invitados para que se la quedaran los otros. Luego Gustav recuerdo que siempre hablaba con nosotros y veía películas y de todo. Y Georg nos hacía reír incluso cuando más nos agobiábamos. En realidad siempre habíamos estado todos muy unidos con los otros y no era nada tan diferente de como antes era, pero supongo que por las hormonas todo me afectaba más y eso me llegó al corazón todo lo que nos cuidaron. Jacob terminó la carrera ese año. Había estudiado derecho. Yo iba a empezar varias asignaturas de tercero y varias de cuarto curso. Erick y yo habíamos perdido un año cuando habían secuestrado a Tot. Y de por sí mi carrera era habitual tardar más en sacársela que cualquier otra. Y bueno, aunque la universidad y las hormonas a veces me hacían llorar, todos me decían que no pasaba nada, que no había prisa, que todo iba a estar bien... No me podía quejar. También tenía que decir que todos nos habían contagiado su ilusión y estaba deseando tener a mis niños en mis brazos... Ya quedaba poco. 

 **Jacob** **:** Había tomado la decisión de esperar a que los niños crecieran un poco para buscar trabajo. Sara tenía que estudiar y mientras ella iba a clase alguien se tenía que ocupar de los enanos. Ya cuando ella terminara la carrera veríamos a ver. La verdad que estaba muy nervioso e ilusionado. Y lo bueno también es que al fin vivíamos juntos (aunque antes nos pasáramos la vida en casa de mis tíos o de mis padres, pero no era lo mismo). No veía la hora de tener a mis peques en brazos, aunque sentía, no sé, que aún era muy joven. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás a estas alturas, así que deseché el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Había salido con Sara a dar un paseo y justo en mitad de la calle, rompió aguas. Me puse pálido y nervioso. Llamé corriendo a mi padre (a Georg) para que nos viniera a buscar con el coche. Apareció a los cinco minutos. Había venido a toda velocidad. Ayudé a subir a Sara en el coche y fuimos al hospital. En seguida llegaron todos, que se quedaron en la sala de espera. Nosotros entramos inmediatamente. Decían que el parto de una primeriza puede ser muy largo, pero joder, parecía que los chicos tenían ganas de salir. A lo que habíamos llegado ya había dilatado un montón (y se había cagado en mi puta madre un montón también). El médico decía que empujara, que hiciera un poco más de esfuerzo y de repente nació una de las chicas. Sara sonrió con los ojos vidriosos y la frente perlada de sudor, pero en seguida cambió esa expresión cuando venía el nene. Y volvió a pasar lo mismo con la otra chiquilla. Unos veinte minutos después, pusieron a los bebés en brazos de Sara para que los viera y en seguida se quedó dormida. La limpiaron bien y nos llevaron a una habitación. Entraron todos a la vez a vernos, impacientes porque nos trajeran a los niños. Cogí al nene y a la peque y Sara a la mayor. Todos se enternecieron. 

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo los vais a llamar? -dije aguantándome las lágrimas de emoción al ver a mis nietos. 

 **Sara:** Jacob y yo nos miramos- A ella la queremos llamar Sally -dije refiriéndome a la que tenía en brazos. 

 **Bill:** Me quedé paralizado, pero en seguida empecé a sollozar y me acerqué a abrazarlas a las dos y luego a Jacob y a los otros dos- ¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo se llamarán? 

 **Jacob** **:** La peque, Alba -mi padre Georg se tuvo que salir de la habitación. Todos pensaban que le había sentado mal, pero yo sabía que le había llegado hasta dentro y necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire.- Y bueno, el chico Sirius, a petición de la madre. -Anna nos chocó la mano y todos los demás se quedaron en plan "La madre que la parió, nunca mejor dicho". Se los dejamos coger a todos y estar un rato con ellos. Se nos caía a todos la baba. Pero en seguida Sara les fue a dar el pecho a los tres. El médico dijo que al ser tres iba a tener que darles leche artificial en muy poco tiempo porque ella no tendría tanta. Cuando les dio de comer, todos salieron para dejar dormir a los niños y a Sara. Yo me quedé dentro, mimándola un rato y compartiendo la felicidad que sentíamos.- Sarita... -me miró cansada- Que te amo. -sonrió. 

 **Sara:** Y yo... Felicidades, papá -dije contenta. 

 **Jacob** **:** Felicidades, mamá -dije sonriendo ampliamente. Cayó dormida. Apoyé la cabeza en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tenía algo de miedo, pero estaba feliz.


	11. Georg y Gustav

**Georg:** Me desperté por la mañana. El brazo de Gustav me atrapaba haciendo estar pegado a él. Sonreí intentando dormir de nuevo. Me di la vuelta sin salir de la prisión de su brazo y sonreí al verle dormir. Le robé un beso. Frunció el ceño y se acomodó de nuevo. Sonreí todavía más. Le acaricié el pelo y puso cara de estar a gusto, aunque seguía dormido. Cerré los ojos cuando noté que se despertaba, haciéndome el dormido. 

 **Gustav:** Nene... Eres un mentiroso  -se empezó a reír. 

 **Georg:** Bueno, tenía que intentarlo -me sonrió- Feliz aniversario -le dije contento. 

 **Gustav:** Feliz aniversario. Joder... ¿te das cuenta de que llevamos 25 años casados? Son las putas bodas de plata... Mas todo lo que llevábamos juntos ya. 

 **Georg:** Se dice pronto... Pero se me ha hecho corto. Ojalá tuviera mil años para pasarlos contigo. -se sonrojó. 

 **Gustav:** Un solo segundo haría que mi vida entera valiera la pena... Aunque después de ese segundo todo sería oscuridad. 

 **Georg:** Me sonrojé- A veces eres muy pasteloso, ¿lo sabías? Pasteloso y moñas... 

 **Gustav:** Pero tú te sonrojas cuando me pongo pasteloso... -sonreí- Me gusta hacerte sonrojar. 

 **Georg:** Bueno... Un poco... -sonreí más rojo de la cuenta- Tengo una sorpresa... 

 **Gustav:** ¿Cual? 

 **Georg:** Si te la digo ya no es sorpresa... -sonreí de lado. 

 **Gustav:** Pues vamos, ¿no? 

 **Georg:** Asentí y me empecé a vestir. Me puse guapo con camisa y todo para Gus. 

 **Gustav:** Me arreglé también todo lo que pude y salimos a timbrarle a Tom. No entendía nada. 

 **Georg:** Salió Tom y nos dio un abrazo. Nos felicitó y nos fuimos a su coche. Él nos iba a llevar a la estación de tren. Le había preparado una tarde romántica en la selva negra. Nos subimos a un tren  en primera clase y allí nos dieron de desayunar.- Ahora me voy a poner pasteloso yo... Todo lo que he sufrido... Valió la pena, porque me llevó hasta a ti. No cambiaría ni un segundo de mi pasado, para no arriesgarme a perderte. Te necesito más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Te amo... 

 **Gustav:** Yo también te amo. Con toda mi alma -me acarició y puse mi mano encima de la suya para que no la apartara de mi rostro.- Eres lo más importante de mi vida. -sonrió y me besó. Cerré los ojos. A veces creía que todo era demasiado bonito para ser real... Pero un sueño no besaría tan bien.


	12. El periodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este OS ocurre cuando Tom tiene 38 años, Bill 36, Sara 11 y Erick 9.

**Sara:** Había llegado del instituto encontrándome bastante mal. Me dolía mucho el estómago por abajo, la cabeza y las tetas. No tenía ganas de nada. Llegué a casa de mal humor. 

 **Tom:** Acababa de llegar de la universidad. Bill estaba en una reunión de profesores y todavía iba a tardar una hora o así en llegar. Estaba haciendo la comida y oí un portazo- Hey, enana. 

 **Sara:** Hola -le dije desganada. 

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? 

 **Sara:** Me encuentro bastante mal. 

 **Tom:** Bueno, estoy haciendo tu plato favorito -le guiñé el ojo para que se animara. 

 **Sara:** Ay, papá, déjame en paz un rato -me giré enfadada. 

 **Tom:** A mi no me hables así, que te doy una hostia que lo flipas -dije cabreado. 

 **Sara:** ¡Joder! Solo quiero que me dejes en paz. ¿Tan difícil es? Me encuentro mal, no quiero comer ni hablar, solo dormir. 

 **Tom:** Me fui cabreado a la cocina por no darle un tortazo bien dado. 

 **Sara:** Me tumbé en el sofá para echarme la siesta. 

 **Bill:** Hola -dije al llegar a casa. Estaba bastante cansado. Vi a Sara dormir en el sofá y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me metí a la cocina y vi a Tom enfadado.- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? 

 **Tom:** Sara, que llega, no sé qué coño le pasa pero se me ha puesto a hablar mal y me he tenido que meter a la cocina para no partirle la cara. 

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño- Bueno, luego hablamos con ella. Igual le pasa algo. 

 **Tom:** Resoplé todavía enfadado y le di un abrazo a Bill. Llegó Erick y nos dio un abrazo. 

-Muero de hambre -dijo él. Sonreí. 

-Pues avisa a James para que baje a comer mientras ponemos la mesa -asintió. Pasé de despertar a Sara porque no quería cabrearme más y hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. 

Comimos y Bill se fue al estudio a corregir unos exámenes. Erick se quedó en el sofá viendo un rato la tele y se acabó durmiendo. Sara se levantó del sofá con el ceño fruncido y pasó por mi lado sin decirme nada. La miré y... Bueno, como para no verlo. Tenía toda la falda llena de sangre y le resbalaban gotas por las piernas. Me quedé blanco. Coño, eso le pasaba. Que le había bajado su primera regla. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hay que hacer? Me puse nervioso. 

 **Sara:** Entré al baño medio dormida y fui a hacer pis. Tenía sangre por todos los lados. Busqué compresas o tampones de mi tía, pero no había nada.- ¡Papá! -le llamé gritando. Me quedé sentada en la taza con las bragas bajadas. Me tapé las piernas bien con la falda para que no se me viera nada. 

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui al baño tapándome los ojos. 

 **Sara:** No hace falta que te tapes, no se me ve nada -puse los ojos en blanco. Se quitó la mano de la cara y me miró. 

 **Tom:** Verás, cariño. Eso... Os pasa a todas las mujeres y... 

 **Sara:** Papá, corta el rollo, ya sé lo que es la regla. Necesito que compres compresas, la tía no tiene aquí y yo no puedo ir así por la vida. 

 **Tom:** Salí y me encontré a Bill, seguía pálido.- Princesa... A la niña le ha venido la regla. 

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos. Igual por eso estaba irascible hoy.- Bueno, pues habrá que hablar con ella. 

 **Tom:** Me ha mandado a comprarle compresas. Anna no está. 

 **Bill:** Pues ve, cielo. Yo me quedo aquí con ella por si necesita algo. -asintió. 

 **Tom:** Cogí el coche y me fui al supermercado. Entré en el pasillo de productos femeninos. ¿Pero por qué había tantas cosas? ¿Y por qué todo tan caro? Vi unas cuchillas de depilar. La misma marca de cuchillas para hombre costaban la mitad. Llegué a donde estaban las compresas. Había muchas. Protegeslips, sin alas, con alas, de noche, largas, cortas, mil marcas, mil precios... ¿Pero esto qué coño es? Llamé a Sara. 

 **Sara:** Papá, date prisa, quiero salir del baño. 

 **Tom:** Pero es que no sé qué tengo que comprar. Aquí hay muchas cosas. 

 **Sara:** Pues no lo sé, papá. Nunca antes he usado, no sé cual usar. Traeme lo que sea, pero rápido. 

 **Tom:** Cogí unas cualquiera- ¿Te gustan Ausonia? -me sonaba el paquete. Se lo habría visto a Anna. 

 **Sara:** Papá, yo qué sé. Rápido -dije desesperada. 

 **Tom:** ¿¡Cuatro euros!? 

 **Sara:** Papá... Joder, eres rico, ¿qué más te da? Joder, que me corre prisa. 

 **Tom:** Pero menudo robo. Encima de que sangráis por el coño, os atracan. 

 **Sara:** ¡Papá, joder, paga y ven! -grité MUY exasperada. 

 **Tom:** Vale, vale, ya voy... -me fui a pagar para poder ir a casa. 

 **Bill:** Oí a Sara gritar y llamé a la puerta- ¿Estás visible? 

 **Sara:** Sí, ¿qué pasa? 

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? Te he oído gritar. 

 **Sara:** Que papá me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No sé porqué le mando a él a por compresas. 

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio para no reírme porque me estaba imaginando a Tom en el supermercado.

 **Tom:** La cajera me miró muy raro- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir a comprar lo que mi hija necesita? -le dije MUY borde. Me cobró rápido. Cogí el coche y llegué rápido a casa. Llegué al baño y le tendí el paquete. 

 **Sara:** Gracias -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ya si me traéis unas bragas limpias, ya genial. -dije irónica. 

 **Tom:** Mira, niña, no me estreses, que al final te doy. 

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! No te pongas así -dije y salí a traerle unas bragas y el pijama limpio a Sara. 

 **Tom:** Me fui a sentar al sofá molesto. Sara salió ya limpia y se tapó con la manta cuando yo ya me había calmado. Bill vino también a sentarse. 

 **Bill:** Mira cielo, tengo que hablar contigo. A ver esto os pasa a todas las mujeres a cierta edad. Eso significa que ahora ya puedes tener hijos. 

 **Sara:** Ya sé lo que es la regla. Y sí, ya sé que me puedo embarazar y que tengo que usar preservativo -se pusieron blancos- Doy clases de educación sexual en el colegio y esas cosas. 

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues... Casi mejor. Si tienes dudas, habla con Anna. 

 **Bill:** Tom, no está bien que le eches el marrón encima. 

 **Tom:** Oye, ya que la parió no le cuesta nada resolverle las dudas. 

 **Sara:** ¡Papá! -grité. No me hacía gracia que dijera estas cosas tan a la ligera. 

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -grité a la vez que Sara igual de molesto que ella. 

 **Tom:** Vale, sí, ya me voy -levanté las manos y me subí al cuarto.


End file.
